Belle of the Ball
by LaurieAHancock
Summary: Belle and Rumplestiltskin deal with the aftermath of True Love's Kiss and Belle's banishment from the Dark Castle, while Regina searches for new ways to increase her power. Alternate Universe/Some crossover.
1. Leaving

Chapter One - Leaving

The castle door slammed behind her of its own accord. _Magic_, Belle thought to herself, and she sighed as she walked sadly down the cobblestone path. Memories came to her unbidden, memories of her arrival several months ago, her heart heavy and unsure of what was in store for her as the servant of the Dark One. As a tear escaped, she tried not to break down completely, until safely out of sight of the Dark Castle and its master. Belle straightened her shoulders and continued walking. Devoid of hope, her thoughts betrayed her again. Her life here was over and memories were all she would have now, so she embraced them reluctantly.

He called himself a monster but she knew better. Belle recalled the terrifying beginning of her servitude, of being locked in Rumplestiltskin's dungeon, and his mocking of her genuine sorrow, alone for the first time in her life. Even in his mocking she detected something more, not merely a desire to humiliate her, but a concern for her and a feeling of inadequacy in not knowing what to do to ease her suffering. Her intuition served her well. As Belle thanked Rumple for the pillow he brought her "to muffle her cries," she stored the memory away of a brief glimpse of kindness, quickly masked by his customary smirk. It was enough to keep her going through the long days ahead, through their encounter with the thief, Robin Hood, and his subsequent torture at the hand of the Dark One. It was enough to give Belle boldness to stand up to Rumple in the forest, as he sought to kill the thief, not realizing his motives for thievery were to save his dying bride and their unborn child. Belle was crying in earnest now, as she reflected on their first awkward hug and the first time she gave Rumple her truest smile, a smile from her heart, and noticed him trying to hide his own delight in her.

Rumplestiltskin looked out the window of his turret library and watched Belle until she was out of view. His shoulders were bent and his eyes weary as he remembered looking out the same window at Belle's return from their village earlier in the day. It seemed as if days had passed, but it had only been a few hours. Now it was night, and he tried not to recall the feeling of joy as he saw her approaching the castle, clad in her flowered cape and looking like an angel. For once, the Dark One was powerless and his thoughts turned to Belle. Their time together was brief, only a few short months, but he underestimated the hold she would have on his heart.

"I tried to tell her," Rumplestiltskin whispered to himself. "No one could ever love a beast," but he could barely get the words out, and they lacked conviction, now that he was alone. He disliked being vulnerable, being mastered by anyone or anything, especially by his own feelings. This was new to him, and he rejected the thoughts, just as he had rejected Belle earlier in the dungeon. She had tried to tell him of her love, to explain what she thought was happening between them, but he had cut her off and made some stupid statement about choosing power over her. Even then, with the full force of his wrath upon her, she still refused to back down, and asserted her love with eloquence and a calm faith. However, he was unable to bend, to take one step toward her, nor utter one word that would bridge the gap between them. Then she was gone.

As Rumple walked quietly down the tower stairs and into his great room, the room which for the last three months was brightened by sunlight and by Belle's presence, he focused on one object and one object alone. The cup. He recalled how shaken she was when she dropped it, in the early days of her tenure as his servant. He remembered her sweet face looking up at him and saying, "It's chipped." From that moment on, it was difficult to take his eyes off of her. He wanted to study and memorize every expression, every look, every word she said to him, as if he had known it would be over too soon. He removed the chipped cup from the cupboard and gave it a place of honor on one of the pedestals. Then he cried, broken at last.

Meanwhile, in another castle, far across the realms, the Evil Queen was planning to usurp even more of the power she craved. Regina was confident that she had undermined the new relationship (she could not use the word "love" to describe it) between Belle and Rumplestiltskin. It was a triumph and she gloated shamelessly over her victory, using the innocent Belle to try to bring down the Dark One, knowing that his fear of losing his precious power would be enough for him to reject the woman he was growing to love. Even better that she was able to get a front row seat to the humiliation, thanks to the uncovering of her mirror. She saw everything and she delighted in it. Now to take things one step further, but how?

"What is worrying you, Your Majesty?" asked the Magic Mirror, her one true ally in the castle.

"I need a ruse, something to cement my power here and display it for all to see," Regina replied thoughtfully.

"More executions, more destruction?"

"No. I know that subtlety isn't my strong area, but I need it here. If I want my subjects to love me, I must do this right. I must be seen by one and all to be doing something for the good of the kingdom."

"What about a ball?" the Mirror said craftily. "A ball would show off your great wealth, your power and your magnificent wardrobe." The Mirror chuckled softly, almost imperceptibly. The seed had been planted.

"Yes, a ball..." Regina seemed lost in thought for a moment, then snapped back to her evil persona by sheer force of will. "I will display my power for all to see, and they will realize the futility of opposing me, without my having to say a thing. It's perfect."


	2. Friends

Chapter Two - Friends

Belle continued aimlessly down the path away from the Dark Castle, away from Rumple, their life together, and the one kiss they had shared. She hadn't had time to think about the kiss at all. The repercussions of it, yes, she had plenty of time to think on that. However, the actual kiss, the feeling of his lips upon hers and the warmth it brought to her very being, that was unexpected. Reveling in the memory of that kiss also brought confusion. How could that kiss mean one thing to her and something so completely opposite to Rumple? With that kiss she had tried to express her love for him and acceptance of him as a man, a real man. That very acceptance and love brought fear and loathing into his eyes, leading to his rejection and her banishment. Belle sighed again and turned resolutely toward Avonlea.

Thoughts of her home, of her father, of their little town, gave her comfort, and she knew then that she would return to Avonlea, where she could serve some purpose. Her father would be happy to see her and she could assist him with his duties, as she had done before her departure with the Dark One. She longed for her friend Lizette, newly married and wise beyond her years. Perhaps talking with Lizzie would help her make sense of what had happened. Regardless, she knew she would never be truly happy again. True love, though useful for breaking curses, was a curse in itself when that love was not returned. Maybe, she thought, it was never true love to begin with. She wasn't sure which thought was more painful, that her love was unreturned or that it wasn't ever love at all.

It was a full night of walking, alternating with brief naps along the side of the road when she got tired, which was often. Belle kept walking most of the next day and was able to reach Lizzie's village by nightfall. As she approached the cottage, Lizzie was sitting on the porch, her eyes looking at the road, but not seeing anything, until Belle was nearly upon her.

"Belle? Is that you?" her friend whispered. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Belle was exhausted but didn't want to worry Lizzie so she put strength into her voice, more strength than she was feeling. "It's me, Lizzie. Not a mirage. Me." She tried to laugh but couldn't even manage a chuckle.

Lizzie grabbed Belle and hugged her tightly. "I needed you, and you came," she said.

Belle began weeping silently. "I need you too." They stood there on the porch, clinging to one another, drawing strength from their closeness and their long friendship. Finally they went inside.

Belle noticed the changes to Lizzie's cottage immediately. Strange objects from distant lands were prominently displayed on the mantel and bookshelves, which had formerly held Lizzie's books and an occasional keepsake. Male clothing was piled up on the bed, as if waiting to be laundered, and a pair of men's boots was installed at the foot of the bed, where Lizzie's slippers were once kept.

"A man lives here now!" Belle observed dramatically. She turned to grin at Lizzie, but Lizzie looked numb. "Lizzie, what is wrong?" Belle was momentarily taken out of her own troubles with worry for her friend.

"Belle, let's sit down. You've obviously come a long distance and I can see that you are distraught. We don't need to talk about me right now. Let's get you a bath and some clean clothes."

Belle reluctantly agreed. There would be plenty of time to talk things over, and a bath sounded wonderful. Lizzie began heating water for the tub while Belle took her time getting out of her blue dress and blouse. As Lizzie reached out to take them from her, Belle held on to them more tightly than she realized. Rumple had made them for her and now they were all she had left of him. Lizzie gave her a look and withdrew her hand. Belle placed the clothing gently on a chair, stepped into the bath and felt calmer at once, thanks to the warm water and presence of her dearest friend. She knew she had to speak now or she never would.

"He let me go, Lizzie. I kissed him and he let me go."

"What? Back up a little, Belle. You lost me at the kiss. Are you talking about the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin?" All of Avonlea knew about the Dark One's deal with Sir Maurice to save their town from the ogres. Lizzie was one of the few villagers who was proud of Belle and understood her desire to protect her town, to be the one to offer that protection.

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin. I call him 'Rumple' now," she said, blushing.

"You call the Dark One 'Rumple...?'" Lizzie tried to stop her laughter, but she was unsuccessful. "...and you're still alive?"

Belle smiled at her friend's amusement. "I know it sounds crazy, but he was kind to me. We became friends." This would be hard to explain to Lizzie, who knew Rumple's reputation, a reputation the Dark One protected at all costs.

"Friends who kissed..." Lizzie's tone was teasing, but there was a question there as well.

"Yes, we shared one kiss. Nothing more." Belle spoke sadly and Lizzie knew there was more to the story. She waited and Belle continued. "I think I might love him, Lizzie, but he says he only wants his power. Not me. He threw me out. So here I am." Belle hoped that would be enough to satisfy her friend, but she doubted that it would be.

As Belle finished her bath, dried off with a huge towel, and dressed in one of Lizzie's nightgowns, Lizzie thought carefully about what Belle had said. "What exactly did he say to you?" she asked gently. Belle took a moment to remember and then shared, "After we kissed, his magic started to _wear off_. His face changed and he began to look like a real man, with real skin. I was so happy that I told him 'It's working.' I told him that True Love's Kiss could break any curse and that's when he changed. He became so angry, Lizzie. That's when he told me that I didn't love him, that no one could ever love him."

"Belle, how did you know that?" Lizzie spoke cautiously, as if she already knew the answer. "The part about True Love's Kiss, I mean."

"When I was walking to town, I met a woman on the road and she told me. She was kind enough, but for some reason I didn't like her. Rumple called her 'The Queen.' Have you heard of her?"

Lizzie looked down and her lips trembled. Belle reached out and took her hand, but Lizzie would not look at her. "Her name is Regina and she is the _Evil_ Queen. Whatever she told you, you can be assured that she meant to do you harm, and probably Rumplestiltskin as well."

Belle became concerned when Lizzie still could not meet her eyes. They sat there for a moment, neither saying a word. "I will tell you my tale, Belle, when we finish with yours," Lizzie said quietly. "For now, you must accept that. For now."

Lizzie continued. "The Dark One was angry when you talked about True Love's Kiss?" He must have known that it was Regina's doing."

Belle shook her head. "Yes, I told him I had met her on the road, but I thought she was just some woman. I had no idea that she was the Evil Queen. Lizzie, he was furious. I have never seen him so angry. He took me by the arms and he shook me, and then he threw me in the dungeon."

"Belle, after that treatment, what do you see in this man, your Rumple?"

"I see a man who could tease and laugh. I see a man who was kind and cared about me and my needs. I see a man who knew I loved books so he created a library for me. I see a man who made clothes for me, when all I had was the dress I left with." Belle was tripping over her words but she didn't care. She wanted desperately for Lizzie to understand who Rumple really was. Some time passed before Lizzie spoke again.

"He's scared." Lizzie spoke firmly and decisively. "He's scared to death of his feelings for you. He can't believe that he made this deal and brought you into his home, thinking you would be a servant, and then gradually falling in love with you. Belle, he is centuries old, and no one has ever heard tales of him even befriending anyone, much less kissing them or loving them. He has no idea what to do. He's afraid."

"Well, that makes two of us." Belle replied, a little more sharply than she intended. "he could easily have killed me."

"He didn't."

"No, he didn't. So what do I do now? Forget about him and try to go back to my old life in Avonlea, as if this never happened?"

Lizzie spoke carefully. "That depends on you, Belle. You said when he took you away, 'No one decides my fate but me.' Are you willing to let Regina decide your fate or will you fight for this man, your Rumple?"

"I have no idea how to do that, Lizzie." Belle looked up. "I think I want to. I think he's worth fighting for."

"Tomorrow we'll come up with a plan," Lizzie reassured her friend, "but now, I think you need a good night's sleep."

Belle looked around the cottage. There was only one bed. Lizzie saw her glance, and spoke quickly, maybe too quickly. "My husband won't be home tonight. He's away. You can sleep with me, just like the old days. We can talk more tomorrow."

Belle asked, "Can I at least know his name?"

"His name is Jefferson."

* * *

The next day was clear and sunny, and the two friends slept peacefully until the sun streamed into the cottage, awakening them. Because they had gone to bed rather early, they were well rested and Belle was eager to discover more about Lizzie's new life as a married woman.

Over a simple breakfast of bread, cheese and tea, Belle tried to find the words to ask her friend, without pushing. As it turned out, words weren't needed.

The door flew open and a man entered the cottage briskly, as if he had been running or was just accustomed to moving quickly. He threw his large satchel on the bed and finally noticed there were other people in the room.

"Hello, Lizzie," Jefferson said warily. "Who's your friend?"

When Lizzie failed to respond, Belle spoke up. "My name is Belle. I'm so sorry to intrude, but I was in a tight spot and Lizzie came to my rescue."

"Well, I won't be in your way for long. I have another errand for Her Majesty." Jefferson looked proud of his work and Belle was going to ask for more details, when she glanced at Lizzie and saw her slowly shake her head. She remained silent.

"Will you be safe?" Lizzie asked, her eyes unreadable, even to her best friend.

"Always," Jefferson replied warmly. "Don't worry, it won't be much longer."

"That's what you said on our wedding day. If anything, it's gotten worse."

Belle wished she could excuse herself but there was nowhere for her to go. Fortunately, Jefferson got ready to leave, grabbed a large hat box, kissed Lizzie on the top of her head and hurried out the door as if escaping a terrible fate.

Lizzie sighed. "You might as well hear it now." Belle leaned forward and placed her hand on Lizzie's arm. "As you know, we married shortly after you left for the Dark Castle, three months ago. Jefferson had a thriving business growing and selling mushrooms, and I made toys and dolls to sell at Market Day. We were happy, so happy, Belle. Just before our wedding day, he explained to me that, from time to time, he would be earning some extra money doing errands for Queen Regina."

"What kind of errands?" Belle asked suspiciously. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Jefferson is a portal jumper. He can travel to other worlds through a portal created by a hat, one that was handed down to him from his father, and from his father before him. He comes from a long line of portal jumpers, a skill that makes him useful to Regina, and to others as well." Lizzie looked guilty.

"To others like Rumplestiltskin." Belle guessed correctly. Lizzie nodded. "I know he has done some work for the Dark One in the past, but their paths haven't crossed recently."

Belle nodded. "I would have known if he had come to the Dark Castle."

"The work is dangerous, Belle. Often the portals take him to realms about which he knows nothing, nothing about what may be opposing him and what steps he must take to escape with his life. So far, no enemy has followed him here to threaten us, but I am confident that it is a possibility if he continues."

"So you want him to stop." Belle looked to Lizzie for confirmation.

She nodded. "However, he is now becoming accustomed to the riches that this life is affording us. He doesn't want to give that up to sell mushrooms again. Belle, I never wanted the life that he wants for us. I love my simple cottage; I don't even know what I would do with more space, even when children come. The danger and long periods of separation are not worth it. We are still newlyweds and we spend at least every other night apart."

Belle knew her friend well and knew that she spoke the truth. Lizzie had never dreamed of castles and riches, as had many of their friends. Her dreams were of home and family and the promise of love.

As if Jefferson had been following their conversation, he entered the room, slowly this time, less confident. He knelt down next to Lizzie's chair. "Lizzie, I'm so sorry. I know you're disappointed in me. I just need to finish what I started and then we can have the life that you want."

Lizzie smiled at him, kissed him softly and murmured, "I am holding you to that promise, husband. Now please be careful and come back to me in one piece."

"I promise," Jefferson replied, obviously relieved at her forgiveness. He left after a lingering kiss, touching her face with genuine love and care.

"Jefferson!" Lizzie stopped him suddenly. He turned quickly. "Can you go to the Dark Castle and retrieve Belle's clothing from Rumplestiltskin? All she has with her are the clothes she left with."

"Oh, so you're...that Belle," Jefferson stumbled over his words, not wishing to offend Belle, but trying to gain understanding.

"Yes, I'm that Belle," Belle said wryly. "Please ask Rumplestiltskin if I may have the clothes. I'm sure he has no use for them."

"I would be happy to perform that service for you. I should have your clothes back within a few days." With that, and another kiss for Lizzie, he was gone.


	3. Invited

Chapter 3 - Invited

Rumple walked downstairs eagerly, before he remembered that Belle was gone. He loved seeing her in the morning, her hair still tousled from sleep and her eyes not quite able to focus. She would make his breakfast and then return to her room to finish her morning preparations. He would miss that. Even when she left the room, he could still picture her getting ready for the day and having her own simple meal in their kitchen. Now he didn't know what to picture. The day was a blank.

He decided he wasn't hungry and looked out the window, as if he hoped to see a small, auburn-haired beauty coming down the path in her cloak. The cloak was still here, as was all her clothing. Belle was gone.

Several hours passed. As he gazed out at the castle gardens and the road beyond, he detected a traveler walking at a great distance. "Belle," he thought and he ran upstairs, out of breath even before he started, at the thought of her return so soon. He pulled a chair up to the tower window and tried to focus on the small figure. "Jefferson," he noted with great disappointment. What was he doing here? He met Jefferson at the gate and tried to get rid of him.

"You're wasting your time. I'm not dealing today." Rumple was annoyed with Jefferson simply for the fact that he wasn't Belle.

"Hmmm. Too bad. I have something you might want."

"Doubtful. I'm not traveling anywhere and I detest mushrooms." Rumple was determined to be done with Jefferson and resume his thoughts of Belle.

"Hear me out. After all, what's the harm?" Jefferson had never seen Rumplestiltskin so determined _not_ to make a deal. What was going on? He looked at the Dark One with suspicion.

Determined not to show any weakness, Rumple opened the gate with a flourish. "Please come in. Just don't expect any refreshments. It's the maid's day off."

Jefferson hid a smile. He was beginning to understand. "Cut the crap, Rumplestiltskin. Belle is at my house. Now do you want to deal or not?"

Looking intrigued, Rumple stepped aside to let Jefferson enter, followed him inside and closed the door.

"Speak quickly, and tell me everything you know about Belle." This was not going the way Jefferson had planned, but he played along.

"I know very little. She showed up at our cottage last night after walking for most of the day and night. She had only the simple frock she was wearing and no personal items whatsoever." He allowed himself a small glare at Rumplestiltskin. "As you might know, she and my wife Lizzie are good friends, so she is staying with us before returning to her father's castle in Avonlea."

Rumple took in each word as if starved for information. He had failed to consider that Belle would need to walk back to her village. The thought of her out on the road, alone and unprotected, made him feel mean and small. He tried to act nonchalant, but it was a struggle, and Jefferson took pity on him, knowing there was nothing he could say under the circumstances. The Dark One would never betray that he cared for anyone, much less a young woman like Belle.

"My request is simple. I want my freedom from Regina. I want to stop portal jumping and I want to give my wife the life she wants."

Rumplestiltskin giggled maniacally. "Not simple, dearie. Nothing with Regina is ever simple."

"My request is certainly not outside the purview of Rumplestilitskin, is it?" Jefferson challenged.

"Of course not, dearie. Wait until you hear my price."

Jefferson's eyes narrowed. He was all too familiar with the shrewd dealings of Rumplestiltskin, and knew that any price would cost him dearly. He rolled his eyes and held out his hands as if to say, _tell me._

"First I will require information about Belle." Jefferson looked like he was about to speak, but he was stopped short by a gesture from Rumplestiltskin. "Never mind why I need this information. It's my business."

"Done."

"Second, you will keep Belle away from Regina. Under no circumstances are they to have any contact."

"That shouldn't be difficult. I don't think they know each other." Jefferson was loving this deal more with each passing moment. "Is that it?"

Rumple hid a small smile. "Yes, that is it. Do you agree?" Jefferson nodded. "Then the deal is _struck_."

There was a loud knock at the front door and both men looked at one another. "No of course I'm not expecting anyone!" Rumplestiltskin shouted at his guest, as if he knew the question that was on the tip of Jefferson's tongue. Neither rose to answer the door.

"Do you want _me_ to get it?" Jefferson inquired. "What did you do before Belle got here?"

Rumple turned away before whispering to himself, "I don't remember." His eyes darkened and he resumed his bravado, walking briskly to the door and opening it with magic.

The double doors swung open to reveal one of the Queen's royal guard. The man looked as if he had drawn the short straw in a contest, which meant that he had to be the one to approach the Dark One. He was obviously shaken by the whole ordeal. He held out a small white envelope with the Royal Seal on it. Rumplestiltskin snatched it from the terrified guard, shouted "Boo!" and cackled gleefully as the man ran down the path.

"Was that necessary?" Jefferson admonished, after another roll of his eyes at the Dark One's twisted sense of humor. There was no reply.

Rumple opened the envelope, which contained a beautifully engraved invitation.

_Her Royal Highness, Regina_

_Requests the Honour of your Presence _

_at a Royal Ball_

_to be held at the Queen's Palace_

_Saturday next at 8:00_

_Your presence is expected_

_Regrets will not be tolerated_

"Regrets will not be tolerated?" Rumple threw the invitation down in disgust. "Her Majesty seems to have forgotten with whom she is dealing!"

"Will you not be attending, then?" Jefferson inquired guardedly. He was fairly sure that he knew the answer.

"Absolutely not!" The Dark One sneered in disgust. "A ball is the last place I want to be, and, even if I wanted to attend one, Regina's would be the very last one on my list."

"Well, I was just thinking that this would be a great time to arrange for my freedom from Regina." Jefferson had other motives as well, but this was as good as any.

A mischievous glint appeared in the eyes of Rumplestiltskin. "Hmmm, you may be right, dearie. No doubt the Queen is looking at the Ball as a way to curry favor with her subjects. What a shame it would be to interfere with that..."

"Indeed," Jefferson agreed. "She would think it very bad form if someone were to extricate himself from her service."

"Very well. I shall attend. I am sure I will be seeing you there as well?"

"Oh yes," replied Jefferson. "I wouldn't miss it. Now, may I take Belle's clothing to her? I'm sure she is eager to return to her father."

A shadow fell across Rumple's face and he turned away quickly, but not quickly enough. Jefferson filed the information away, but did not let on that anything was amiss. Rumple was gone a long time, but he brought up a large trunk with Belle's clothing, hair ribbons, books and other personal items. Jefferson thought he saw a hair ribbon in the Dark One's shirt pocket, but he couldn't be sure.

As he let himself out, he could barely contain a smile. This was going to be good.

Across the kingdoms, invitations were being distributed, and excitement (or fear) was building. No one sent their regrets. As Lizzie opened their invitation, she scowled and threw it over to Belle. "I'm sure we have to go," she said reluctantly. "After all, it states here that regrets will not be tolerated."

Belle tried to look on the bright side. "It might be fun to get dressed up and have a beautiful evening out with Jefferson," she coaxed. "You used to love dressing up when we were younger."

Lizzie looked shocked at her friend's sneaky tactics. "All right, you win," she laughed. "With Jefferson there, it won't be horrible. Come, help me choose a dress."

With Jefferson's newly acquired wealth, thanks to his employment with Regina, he had purchased several lovely gowns for his new bride, hoping to persuade her to appreciate this new way of life. Unfortunately, this plan backfired, due in part to his own faulty assumptions about Lizzie. However, now that the occasion of the ball presented itself, Lizzie was happy that she had a choice of what to wear. With Belle's help, she decided on a rose colored gown with a modest neckline and tight bodice, the perfect complement to her curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What about you, Belle? What shall you wear?"

"I'm not going," Belle laughed. I wasn't invited."

"You are our guest and are included in the invitation. That is the custom of this kingdom and it hasn't changed since Regina became queen."

"Not. Going." Belle could be stubborn when she wanted her own way. She tossed her auburn curls as if to say, _you can't make me._

"You're going, Belle."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." Jefferson entered the cottage, embraced his wife, and winked at Belle. "You're going, and you won't be sorry."

"I have nothing to wear. This dress is entirely unsuitable."

"Yes, I must agree with you," Jefferson said, "but here is something that might cheer you up." With that, he opened the door, and dragged the large trunk across the floor. Thankfully he had been able to persuade Rumplestiltskin to transport the trunk magically.

"What is that?" Belle asked suspiciously, and lifted the lid. When she saw what was inside, her throat tightened and she fought back tears. She touched each garment lovingly and looked at Lizzie. "My things," she whispered. "He gave them back to me."

Lizzie motioned for Jefferson to make himself scarce and he quickly went out the door, not bothering to give an explanation. "Belle, aren't you happy to have them?" Lizzie asked.

Belle thought awhile before answering. "I am happy to have them, but I was thinking..."

Lizzie completed her thought. "...that if he still had them, it would mean that he still cared for you."

"Yes." Belle looked down. "Now I don't know what to think."

Lizzie gave Belle a gentle shake. "Remember, he is afraid, Belle. He loves you, and I'm sure he misses you, but he wanted you to have your things. That was a caring thing that he did, allowing Jefferson to take these items away, when he could have kept them out of spite."

Belle continued to fold and refold each item, giving herself precious time to think and process what Lizzie was saying. "I'm missing a ribbon," she said quietly.

Jefferson came in and gently said, "It isn't missing, Belle. Rumplestiltskin kept it in his pocket. I saw it there before I left."

At this, Belle could not keep the tears from falling and she ran outside.

"Nice work, Jefferson!" Lizzie admonished her husband.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry but I know he still loves her. He is completely lost without her. He tried to hide it, but I have never seen the Dark One so unnerved. It must be true love."

"Belle doesn't need him in her life if he can't truly be hers. I won't let her go down that road again. Once was bad enough. The next time could truly break her."

"It sounds like they are both in bad shape," Jefferson stated. "We may be able to do some magic here, if Belle is willing to attend that ball."

"She'll go," Lizzie said with determination, "if I have to drag her there myself." She called to Belle and opened the trunk, drawing out a lovely golden ball gown. "Perfect."

Belle stopped at the cottage door when she saw the golden gown. It was the dress she was wearing when Rumple first laid eyes on her, at her father's castle. It was the dress she wore for her first few weeks at the Dark Castle, until he shyly presented her with the new wardrobe, now contained in the trunk. It had been months since she had worn that gown, but she knew it favored her. She also knew that Rumple admired the way it clung to her curves, revealing what was concealed in her other dresses. He was a man of few words, but even she had to admit to herself that he found her attractive. At least he used to.

"I've decided not to go," Belle reiterated. "There's no reason for me to be there."

Lizzie elbowed Jefferson in the ribs. He got the hint. "No, you're right, no reason at all," he said with another wink, "Other than the fact that Rumplestiltskin plans to attend."

"He...he's going?" Belle's quavery voice gave her away.

"Yes, we're doing some business there. Business with Regina." Then Jefferson remembered the deal. Belle was to have no contact with Regina. Would it be possible for her to attend the Ball and _avoid_ Regina? They would have to try.

"Ladies, we have some plans to make." Both Belle and Lizzie looked at him as if he was mad. "I need your help. You see, I made this deal with Rumplestiltskin..."

"You what?" Both women spoke at the same time and neither looked pleased.

"I know, it's risky, but if we work together, we may all get what we want. Who's in?"

"I am."

"Me, too."

Jefferson grinned. "Okay, let's get to work."


	4. Plans

Chapter Four - Plans

Belle sat in Lizzie and Jefferson's bedroom, alone for the first time in days, as she dressed for the Ball. Lizzie had done her hair earlier in a simple upswept style with soft tendrils curling around her face and neck. Belle had forgotten how low cut the dress was, and the curls of hair tickled her shoulders and the back of her neck. With her hair up, the dress seemed more revealing than ever. So be it, she thought. The tight bodice emphasized her tiny waist, which was even tinier since leaving the Dark Castle. Gold satin slippers completed her outfit. She wore no jewelry except her mother's wedding ring, as always. As she twisted the ring, she thought of her mother, hoping she would be proud of her adventurous daughter. She thought of Rumple and squared her shoulders proudly, knowing that she risked everything on this one night. So be it.

Jefferson had hired a carriage for this special event, and it was waiting as Belle emerged from the bedroom. Lizzie and Jefferson nodded approvingly at her appearance. "You're sure?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be," Belle replied.

"Remember the one thing you need to do is to..."

"...stay away from Regina. I know, Jefferson. Thank you." Belle's smile brought a glow to her face and her friends knew she was brave enough for all three of them, on this magical night.

As their carriage drew up to the palace courtyard, they could see scores of other carriages along with many people they recognized from the kingdom. Jefferson especially was well acquainted with a variety of individuals, but he stayed near his wife and Belle.

"Let me go in first," Jefferson suggested. "I can see if anyone else is here yet." The women agreed and they opted to remain in the carriage, hidden from view.

Jefferson returned quickly. "Regina hasn't made her entrance yet, but Rumplestiltskin is here." Belle took a deep breath, grabbed Lizzie's hand, and said, "Let's go."

Rumplestiltskin paced back and forth like a caged lion, waiting for Jefferson to arrive and for Regina to make her entrance. He had no patience for balls and was growing bored with this one. Seeing couples together, very much in love, had never bothered him before, but now... He was dreading a whole evening of this, deciding that he would _not_ be dancing at this ball with anyone. He barely noticed the various couples and families making their entrances, as the guard, Claude, announced their names. He was tempted to make a few of them trip as they descended the majestic staircase. That would liven things up, he thought with a smirk.

_No_, he said to himself, as his something caught his eye at the top of the stairs. Not something, but _someone_. Someone who looked like Belle, _his _Belle, in that beautiful gold dress that appeared to be surgically applied to her body. She was even more lovely than he remembered, and his memory had been working overtime the past week. Belle paused at the top of the stairs and their eyes met. She looked at him and winked. He was done.

Rumple walked over to the stairs, waiting for Belle to descend. He never noticed Jefferson, Lizzie or anyone else nearby. His eyes never left hers, and he was imagining how to take her hand, how to kiss her hand, how to kiss her mouth...until she walked right past him, without even a greeting. At the doorway to the garden, she paused, turned around, gave him her brightest smile, and said, "Aren't you coming?" Jefferson and Lizzie were the only ones to notice him smile and slip quickly outside after her. Jefferson closed the door behind them and stood in front of it.

They were alone. No one had ventured outside yet, despite the warmth of the evening. Belle told herself to walk more slowly, but she didn't have to slow down. Within a few feet, Rumple had caught up to her and, placing his hands on her shoulders, turned her around to face him. He was caught off guard by her beauty, as always. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to flash sparks as she struggled against his hands. However, he was not able or willing to let her go, and he held her at arm's distance, his hands still on her shoulders, while she struggled.

"Belle, stop wriggling!" Rumple looked like he didn't know what to do with his hands, now that he was touching her. Belle took pity on him, and grabbed his hands with her own, but instead of holding them, she placed them around her waist, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. So be it, she thought again. He's not resisting, so I must be doing all right. She bit his lip and he moaned softly.

Rumple, lost in love and Belle's embrace, gave in to his own desires, unafraid of the consequences. He was shocked when Belle pulled back and looked at him, amused.

"What is it, dearie?" he asked, trying to remain casual and failing completely.

Belle smiled. "Rumple, we have to be smart about this. Look at me! I'm talking here."

"If you wanted me to look at your eyes, you probably should have chosen another gown, my dear."

Belle blushed and smiled again. She seemed unable to stop smiling, no matter how serious the situation was. She tried again.

"Listen to me. Please." Rumple smiled. He loved when she said that.

"I'm listening, Belle." He looked into her eyes. "You have my full attention." She allowed him a brief smirk before she continued.

"You are vulnerable, Rumple. No, not because of...this..." she stammered. Rumple smiled at her discomfort. "Regina knows about me, and she is evil. She'll use our love as a weapon to destroy you."

"Not if I destroy her first," Rumple sneered.

"Which you _will not do_, am I right?" Belle implored. "No violence, no death. There must be a better way."

"There is a way, but it will be difficult. We'll be separated."

"What? Separated? What good is that?"

"It requires bravery, Belle, which I know you possess. I have a plan, but it requires cunning. It's the only way I can keep you safe, while I do what I need to do to thwart Regina's plans."

"I'm not promising anything, but I'm listening." Belle spoke with hesitation, but her eyes were trusting.

"Regina will stop at nothing to increase her power. Decreasing my power at the same time would be an added bonus. So, we have to let her think she is winning, at least temporarily." Rumple knew his foe very well and, although it was difficult for him to admit that anyone's power was a threat to him, he did so now, so that Belle would see the seriousness of the situation.

"What is my role?" Belle asked.

"That depends, dearie. How good are your acting skills?"

Belle stuck out her tongue and tried to look offended. Rumple eyed her with approval. "I thought so."

As Rumple broached the plan, Belle saw the merit in it, despite her reluctance to again be separated from the man she loved, even for a short time. She asked to include Jefferson and Lizzie in the preparations, since they would be involved as well, if the plan was successful. After the four of them rehearsed every detail, they were ready to put the plan in motion. Sensing that Rumple and Belle wanted to be alone, Jefferson and Lizzie left quickly and closed the door, with Jefferson standing guard again.

"Belle..." Rumple began, "I don't know how to tell you this." Belle leaned forward, and placed her hands over his. This time he didn't wait for her to put her arms around him. He was way ahead of her, surprising her with his intensity as he drew her close, ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her until she was breathless. Belle took a step closer, even though they were practically occupying the same piece of ground. Rumple stepped back for a moment, looked questioningly at Belle, said, "What the hell!" and kissed her again.

"So far, so good," Rumple said quietly.

"Rumple, what is going on?" Belle asked.

"I'm experimenting, my dear. Holding tightly onto my magic only made it disappear more quickly when you and I kissed at the Dark Castle. If I'm willing to lose a little of it, I find that I can hold onto most of it for much longer, maybe indefinitely."

"Did you know that before?"

"Belle, darling, I've never wanted to kiss anyone other than you for a very long time. Can't you see I haven't had much practice with this kissing business? I had no idea how it would affect my curse."

Belle's eyes softened and she almost wept as she considered the life of loneliness Rumple had endured. Instead, she pouted and punched him lightly on the arm. "You seem fairly well practiced to me," she grumbled. Rumple grabbed her hand, kissed it and looked down before she could see him smile.

"What were you going to tell me, Rumple?"

Rumple looked embarrassed. "I can't dance."

Belle knew she should not laugh or even crack a smile. It was hard enough for Rumple to admit to any weakness, and she was fairly certain this would not be a good time to tease him. "Would you like me to teach you?" she asked gently.

"Good luck with that, dearie."

"Come on, Rumple, it'll be fun!" Her bright smile and enthusiasm won him over, and the kiss she gave him didn't hurt either.

"We'll start with the waltz," Belle began.

"Start?"

Belle rolled her eyes and began to count. "One, two, three, one, two, three."

"How am I going to learn how to waltz with all that counting going on?" Rumple was starting to show his usual temper, which only made him more frustrated.

Belle did not seem phased in the least. She calmly resumed counting, indicating that he was to join her. "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three." After showing Rumple the basic waltz step, by doing it alongside him, she turned to face him, placing their hands in the appropriate waltz position. Belle seemed satisfied that he had learned the step well enough "alone" but Rumple grumbled under his breath, threw up his hands and said, "I can't do it yet."

"Stop being such a baby. You won't know until you try." The wink she gave him made him chuckle, in spite of himself, and he bowed to Belle, while she curtsied. When their eyes met, they each knew what the other was thinking, remembering a similar bow and curtsy in the Dark Castle, after Rumple had presented Belle with a rose, the first of many he would give her.

"Patient girl," Rumple whispered. Belle smiled and placed his hand on her back, took his other hand in hers and put her hand on his shoulder. They began to slowly waltz in a small circle, counting all the while. Gradually Belle increased the rhythm of the counting, until it approximated a standard waltz tempo. When they stopped, Rumple cackled with glee and clapped his hands.

Belle kissed him on the cheek and told him proudly, "We're ready." With that, she placed her arm though his, and they walked out into the main ballroom, as if they belonged together. Jefferson and Lizzie looked at each other in amazement as Rumple and Belle walked past them.

"Will this really work?" Lizzie asked her husband. "So much can go wrong. What if...?"

The ever-confident Jefferson stopped her with a kiss, quickly assuring his wife, "It will work. We will all have to make it work."

The musicians were setting up and tuning their instruments in one corner of the ballroom. Fairy Tale Land residents, decked out in their most elaborate gowns and suits, spoke to one another excitedly, wondering when Regina would make her entrance. Belle and Rumple stood alone, arms still linked, trying not to look at each other, and failing miserably.

"I don't think I've told you how lovely you look, my dear." Rumple gazed at the lovely Belle with hunger in his eyes.

Belle blushed and leaned close to tell him, "I love your gold suit, Rumple. You look very handsome." Rumple, aware that people's eyes were on them, gave her his customary wink and smirk, but his eyes were kind.

"Look at them, " Lizzie remarked. "I have never seen Belle look at any man like that. Nor have I ever been so worried for her safety."

"He loves her, Lizzie. True Love is the most powerful magic of all; Rumplestiltskin taught me that. He will keep her safe."

"What have you done with my husband?" Lizzie teased. Jefferson marveled at her beautiful smile and threw up his hands in surrender.

"I'm yours from this day forward," he said sincerely.

Lizzie stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I believe you, no matter what happens. Remember that."

Suddenly a trumpet fanfare sounded through the crowded ballroom, and Regina stood at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in black, as was her custom, and she swept gracefully down the staircase, her eyes scanning the crowd to take notice of who was there. When she spotted Rumple and Belle, her eyes narrowed and she seemed barely able to contain her rage. True to her character, she was able to mask her true feelings and intentions behind a brittle smile, and she continued her triumphant descent. _What are they doing together?_ she said to herself, confused and angry at how her carefully conceived plan could have gone so awry. Regina gestured to the musicians to begin playing, and the room came to life with their beautiful music.

"Let the play begin," Rumple said with a flourish and he giggled dramatically. Belle nodded and they stepped out to join in the first waltz.

Rumple tried not to count out loud, but he was concentrating very hard, gripping Belle's waist and hands very tightly. "Relax, Rumple," Belle said. "You're doing beautifully." He looked into her eyes, saw the love and acceptance there, and knew that this plan had to work, because he was not going to be able to live without this beautiful angel in his life. As he gained confidence in his waltzing ability, he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of Belle in his arms. He began to envision a life for the two of them, alone in their castle, their home, with no one to bother them. A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his fantasy. It was Regina.

"May I?" she asked, the formality unnecessary, as no one would deny the Queen.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Belle answered with such humility that Regina missed the wink the two lovers exchanged. Belle stepped aside, leaving Rumple and Regina to their dance.

"I didn't know you could waltz, Rumple. How ever did you learn?"

"I have many skills about which you know nothing, Your Majesty." Rumple's words were innocent enough, but his tone was cutting to the point of drawing blood. _Game on_, he thought to himself.

The waltz mercifully ended quickly, and Regina led Rumple outside to the garden. "Why are you here?" she asked craftily.

"You are about to lose an employee, Regina."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Jefferson will now be working for me exclusively."

"Nonsense. I don't believe you."

As if by prearrangement, Jefferson appeared in the garden. "It's true, Regina. The Dark One has made me a very generous offer. My days of portal jumping are over."

"Oh really?" Regina sneered at the two conspirators. "Be careful, Jefferson. You tried to cross me once before. You're pushing your luck."

"Regina," Jefferson began, "I appreciate your thoughtful warning, but I know what I'm doing. I can put you in touch with another portal jumper, if you like."

"That won't be necessary." Regina spat the words out as she turned to face Rumple. "This is your doing, Rumple."

"Most things are, dearie. Most things are."

Regina looked into the ballroom where Belle was standing with Lizzie, sipping punch and laughing. Rumple noticed the object of her gaze, and said quietly, "Stay away from her, Regina."

"Or what, Rumple? You'll turn me into a snail? Don't be ridiculous. You can't threaten me"

As Regina approached Belle, Rumple had a moment of panic, fearing that the carefully crafted plan might backfire after all. The cost would be high, but he might be able to save her now if he called it off. But it was too late.

"Regina! Thank you so much for inviting me to this lovely ball." Belle's enthusiastic smile put Regina at ease. This was going to be easy, the Queen thought.

"Belle, you are so welcome. Please come over and sit with me for a while." Belle looked back at Lizzie, smiled, gave a little wave, and was gone.

Rumple practically collapsed outside in the garden, watching Belle leave with Regina, Regina's arm tightly around Belle's waist. He knew only too well what Belle would be facing.

"It's going well, don't you think?" Jefferson spoke bravely, if foolishly. Rumple sneered at him and walked away. This was going to be a long night.

Regina led Belle over to her table, the most prominent and best situated table in the room. They sat down and Regina gracefully summoned a waiter to bring them drinks.

Belle cautiously took a sip. "What is this drink, Regina? It's delicious!"

"It's an Appletini, my dear. Made from Honey Crisp apples from my very own tree...plus other ingredients of course." Belle told herself to sip slowly. She didn't want to lose her head tonight.

"It seems as if things are going well with you and your...master..." Regina got right to the point. She looked closely at Belle to see if her words had hit the mark.

Belle looked wounded. "Appearances aren't everything," she said. "He threw me out of his castle several nights ago and told me he would rather have his power than a life with me."

_Perfect_, Regina thought. "My dear, did you try True Love's Kiss, as we discussed?"

"Yes, but it only worked temporarily. Rumplestiltskin knew what was happening and he made it stop!"

_Hmmm, interesting. _"Belle, darling, you gave up too easily. Try again, especially if he seems willing to allow you back into his life."

Belle opened her eyes widely and stared, shocked, at the Queen. "It can still work?" she asked. "True Love's Kiss?"

"Why, of course it can." Regina assured her. "I believe that if you surprise him, kiss him unexpectedly, it will work to your advantage."

Belle looked hopeful. "Do you really think so?"

Regina smiled, her eyes dark and forbidding. "I do indeed."

Belle smiled brightly, thanked Regina and walked across the ballroom to where Lizzie was waiting. "Mission accomplished," she said. Lizzie gave her a worried smile.

Lizzie signaled Jefferson, who rapped lightly on the door leading out to the courtyard. Belle took a deep breath. When Rumple came through the door, she tried to remain aloof, and then decided on her own to take things one step further. She walked up to one of Regina's knights and asked him to dance. The man was flattered and accepted at once, as if he was afraid she would vanish. They had no sooner begun their dance than Rumple stepped in from of them.

"What are you doing, dearie?" Rumple sneered.

"What does it look like? I'm dancing. Now please move out of the way." The poor knight tried to inch away, not wanting to incur the wrath of the Dark One.

"Belle, Belle, Belle," Rumple wagged his finger in front of her face. "What are you trying to do?" By this time, the rest of the dancers had stopped dancing, the musicians had stopped playing and Regina had risen to her feet.

"This!" Belle said and she threw her arms around Rumple's neck and kissed him full on the mouth.

At first, he was so surprised that he enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds, but finally jumped back, pushed her away and yelled, "You witch, what are you doing?" The room fell silent. "You are trying _again_ to take my power? Haven't you learned your lesson?"

Rumplestiltskin was in rare form, posturing and pacing back and forth. Belle cringed in horror and began to cry.

"That's it, cry, dearie," he taunted in his familiar strident tone. "I am done with you. I thought you had learned your lesson, but it seems that we were _both_ sadly mistaken. Goodbye, dearie." And with that he vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

Belle looked around, stunned. She caught Regina's eye and Regina burst into hysterical laughter. "I hate you, Regina," Belle cried. "You've ruined everything."

Regina pretended to pout. "Oh, that is too sad, little Belle. Better luck next time with whatever sorcerer you attempt to seduce."

Belle ran into Lizzie's arms and stood there sobbing for a long while. The other guests, bored with all of this drama, resumed their dancing and partying. Lizzie and Jefferson, with Belle supported between them, walked out to their waiting carriage.

"That was brilliant," Lizzie congratulated her friend once they were safely inside their carriage and speeding toward home.

Belle wiped her "tears" away and gave Lizzie a hug. "Did she buy it?"

Jefferson spoke up. "She bought it. Her pride and arrogance guaranteed it."

"Belle, how did you ever have the nerve?" Lizzie asked. "I would have been petrified."

"I guess I'm braver than I realized," said Belle thoughtfully. "I rather enjoyed it, knowing that so much was depending on me doing what I needed to do."

"And Rumplestiltskin...?" Lizzie questioned.

"We will stay apart for a while until things calm down a little. It will be difficult, but I believe Rumple has a plan for that as well."

"Belle, you know we would love to have you stay here with us..." Lizzie began.

Belle interrupted. "I suspect that you and Jefferson might have some lost time for which to make up," she said with a smile. "I'll stay one night, while I decide what to do."

That evening, while Belle got ready for bed, her thoughts turned to Rumple and the way they parted. Even though she knew it was an act, it still hurt to leave him like that. She knew that he, too, hated to speak those hurtful words to her. She sighed, grabbed her hair brush and went outside to give Lizzie and Jefferson some privacy. As she sat on the porch, brushing her long auburn curls, she felt a strange sensation sweep over her and instantly she was sitting in her room in the Dark Castle, looking at Rumple.

She jumped up and ran into his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Miss me?" he quipped. For that he received a punch in the arm, his second of the day.

"_This_ was your plan? To practically abduct me, magic me into your castle, and then what?"

Rumple took a shaky breath, set Belle on her feet, and knelt down before her. "My darling Belle, will you marry me?"

"What...what about Regina? What about our plan to stay hidden from her?"

"This was always _my_ plan, Belle. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Are you sure you can really care for a beast like me...permanently?" He hesitated over the last words as if afraid she would suddenly come to her senses. He turned away, unsure of her next words. Belle walked over to him, and turned him around to face her. She took his face between her hands and kissed him lightly.

"You're not a beast, Rumple. You are my one true love, and I will love you forever."

"I love you, sweetheart. My Belle, my darling Belle. Will you answer my question now?" he said with the familiar smirk.

"I will marry you, Rumplestiltskin." Then she stuck out her tongue.


	5. Adventures

Chapter 5 - Adventures

Robin Hood had a lot on his mind. As he stole through the forest closer to the Dark Castle, he thought to himself, _I should just throw it away, put it down a well, toss it over a cliff, anything to avoid doing what I am about to do right now. _The danger of breaking into the Dark Castle twice in one lifetime did not escape him. Did he have even a remote chance of survival? It was easier to move along, hidden by the think foliage, and look for his opportunity. He didn't have to wait long, but it wasn't the opportunity he was expecting.

Belle loved the castle gardens. Now that it was summer, the flowers bloomed profusely, including her beloved roses, always reminding her of Rumple's thoughtful nature, skillfully hidden beneath the Dark One's facade. As she walked alone at twilight, she tried to imagine what it would be like to be married to this complicated man of hers. Would their lives change? Would he change? Would she? As a young woman, she had always imagined the kind of man she would one day marry. The Dark One was never an option.

Belle walked briskly along the garden path toward the edge of the estate. With Rumple gone for three days seeing to one of his deals, she was growing restless staying within the boundaries of the castle. His words to her had been clear. "Stay within the confines of the castle, dearie. My magic protects you here."

She turned toward the forest, turned back toward the castle, then stopped and yelled at the top of her lungs. She was not accustomed to yelling for any reason, and this sound coming out of her mouth both startled her and made her laugh out loud. _It's a good thing no one is around to hear me_, Belle thought. It wouldn't do for the fiancee of the Dark One to go about yelling out of mere frustration.

"I can take care of myself," she said aloud, more to reassure herself than for any other reason. Emboldened by her words, she strode purposefully toward the forest.

"Is that so, my lady?"

Belle jumped back, startled to hear a man's voice, although it sounded like it came from some distance away. She peered through the gate into the forest and listened intently. Soon a familiar, if unexpected face appeared.

"Robin Hood, isn't it?" Belle couldn't believe he was here. Strictly speaking, he wasn't _here, _but he was in the forest, just outside the garden wall.

"Excellent memory. Yes, Robin Hood, at your service." This was accompanied by a low bow and a cheeky grin.

"You shouldn't be here." Belle looked around, genuinely worried for the man. "Rumple could be back at any moment and he is...unpredictable with those who cross him. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm here to return this," Robin explained, pulling a wand from within his cloak.

"You're bringing it back?" Now Belle was confused. "Believe me, I understand that you think you're doing the right thing, but Rumple will not understand this at all. Take care for your life, sir. You have a new baby to consider."

"Oh I do, do I? Robin looked at Belle with a questioning glance. He raised his voice to make sure he heard her. "And how, pray tell, did you come upon that information?"

Belle blushed and called to him, "It's a long story." She was hoping she would not have to go into a long explanation about _how _she knew about the baby.

"I have time," the thief replied. "Don't you want to come and get the wand, so you can explain? I'm reluctant to come any closer to the castle, despite the fact the Dark One is not at home."

"That is the first intelligent decision you have made thus far," Belle shouted. She now had to strain her eyes to see him through the darkness. Looking over her shoulder, as if afraid that Rumple was somehow watching her every move, Belle opened the gate and stepped outside. She ran quickly toward the voice in the forest. Robin stepped out from behind a tree, offered her a seat on a log, and stood across from her.

"Rumple was very angry when you left the Dark Castle with his wand, and even more angry that I had helped you escape. He forced me to come with him, to track you, recover the wand, and kill you."

"Go on."

"We discovered you in Sherwood Forest. Rumple would have killed you instantly with your magic bow and arrow, but then we saw the wagon pull up." Robin Hood flinched as if remembering that day and his anguish.

"Your lady..." Belle continued, not knowing exactly how to proceed delicately.

"Marian" Robin spoke her name with obvious affection.

"She was ill." Robin nodded, recalling his desperation. "Rumple and I watched as you healed her with the wand."

"It was my only chance to save her," Robin appealed to Belle.

"I know," Belle replied. "I helped Rumple realize that you only stole the wand to heal her, your Marian, and then when she stood up to kiss you..."

"You saw she was with child." Belle nodded. Something occurred to Robin. "The arrow?"

"That was from the bow of Rumplestiltskin," Belle admitted. "I couldn't stop him from shooting the arrow, but I think he missed killing you on purpose." She smiled. "I am glad that you were able to get away."

"Am I to understand that the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, missed killing me with a magical bow and arrow, one that never misses its target, on purpose?" Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He has good in his heart," Belle said softly. "He just needs help to bring it out."

Robin eyed her with renewed understanding. "I believe the captive has become the captor," he observed with a crooked smile. "How well do I know that feeling."

He knelt before Belle, handed her the wand and said, "I am forever in your debt, my lady. Because of you, my life was spared, and the future of our family was guaranteed. Ask anything you desire, within my power, and I will grant your request."

Belle didn't hesitate. "May I meet your wife and baby?"

Robin smiled. "It would be my great honor."

After placing the wand carefully inside her flowered cloak, Belle set off with Robin through the Dark Forest. Belle felt a small twinge of guilt at disobeying Rumple's request, but her excitement at this new adventure overcame her fear. She could barely contain herself from skipping along the forest path. Thankfully, since Rumple was to be away so long, he wouldn't need to know of her adventure until he returned.

Rumple, having concluded his business for the day, sat quietly in a tavern many kingdoms away. Sipping his mead, he wished he longed to be back in his castle with Belle, sharing a meal and laughing together. At once an idea occurred to him, one which made him sit up with renewed energy and giggle with glee. He gestured with his hand, and produced a small gilt-edged mirror. "Show me Belle!" he commanded.

Rumple peered into the foggy reflection and attempted to discern the shape or form of the woman he loved. What he saw made him draw back in anger and fear. _Belle was walking through the Dark Forest, at night? What would make her do such a thing?_ It was very dark, so he was unable to detect her expression. _She must be in danger,_ he thought. _She would never intentionally go against my wishes_. Forgetting his deal, and his meeting that evening in the tavern, Rumple disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Only the glass of mead remained on the table.

With the aid of moonlight, Belle and Robin Hood made excellent progress through the darkened forest. Robin was able to converse easily with the friendly Belle, about his band of Merry Men, his desire to bring justice back to his uncle's kingdom and rid the land of the evil Sheriff of Nottingham. She, in turn, told him of the events of the past three months: her desire to save her father's land from the ogres, her tenure as a servant in the Dark Castle, and later, the events of the ball. Belle spoke positively of the changes Rumple had made, betraying her deep love for the powerful Dark One, without saying the words directly. Robin listened with great interest.

Poof! A cloud of purple smoke nearly blinded them, obscuring their path even worse than the encroaching darkness and forcing them back in terror. Belle screamed and Robin pulled out a small dagger, stepping bravely in front of Belle. Rumple sauntered toward them through the smoke, with a look in his eye that Belle recognized and was learning to dread.

"We had a deal, my dear." Rumple spoke slowly and distinctly, looking directly into Belle's eyes. He was not happy. Robin Hood moved forward to explain, but he was thrown back onto the forest floor by a wave of Rumple's hand.

"Rumple, I can explain," Belle cried.

"What did he do to you, Belle?" Rumple's words were calmly spoken, but with an edge, like the blade of a sword.

"Rumple, he did nothing. Please, listen to me. He brought back the wand. It's right here." Belle pulled the wand from her cloak, searching for any explanation that would appease Rumple's ire.

"So, you decided to go for a walk together?" Raising his voice in both pitch and volume, Rumple grabbed the wand from Belle and secured it in his own cloak. He would not be appeased. He turned away with a look of...fear? Belle couldn't be sure. She approached him gently.

Touching him lightly on the arm, Belle whispered, "I just wanted to see the baby."

At the mention of the baby, Rumple softened visibly. His shoulders relaxed and he turned halfway toward Belle. "The baby," he said, reaching for her hand and drawing her close. "Very well. We shall see the baby together."

Robin Hood recovered quickly from being stunned, just in time to see Rumple's gentleness with Belle. He rose to his feet, took a few deep breaths, and walked slowly to the couple.

"Sir, I am in your debt." Robin held out his hand.

Rumple, after a nudge from Belle, shook it reluctantly. "It is of no matter," he replied. Belle nudged him again. "Thank you for your kindness to Belle."

Robin looked at him with a grin. "Your fiancee."

Rumple looked away, trying to hide a smile, but failing miserably. "Yes."

Robin refused to let him off the hook. "The love of your life, your one true love."

"Don't push your luck," Rumple sneered out of habit, but Robin wasn't fooled.

"Your captor." Rumple looked up in astonishment. The Dark One was held captive by no one. Then he saw Belle smile at him with amusement. She was enjoying this.

"Yes. My captor." At this admission, the most powerful man in all the realms kissed the hand of his captor, and they continued through the forest, followed closely by Robin Hood, who chuckled softly.

"Exactly."


	6. Expectations

Jefferson was worried. Admittedly he didn't know much about women, but he thought things had been going well between himself and Lizzie, since the night of the Queen's Ball. After all, he reasoned, he was no longer employed by Regina, he was spending every night at home, and they were financially secure, thanks to the perks of his previous line of work. Eventually, he would have to find another job, but for now, they could relax and enjoy one another. Except that they couldn't.

He thought perhaps Lizzie missed her friend, Belle, now happily engaged to Rumplestiltskin. _Curious relationship_, Jefferson thought, _but somehow it seemed to work._ However, when he asked, LIzzie denied it and burst into tears. Again. She had given up cooking all but the most basic meals, whereas before she had delighted him with creativity and passion in the kitchen and the bedroom. He sighed. Now he was lucky to get a meal of bread and cheese and a kiss on the cheek before bed. This turn of events was not what he had expected.

"I've changed my mind." Lizzie came in from the garden, looking again as if she had been crying.

"A...about what?" Jefferson had no idea what she meant. He almost didn't want to find out.

"I want to visit Belle."

Jefferson tried not to exhale audibly, but he felt relieved that was all Lizzie wanted. "Of course, my dear, maybe we can go for Christmas. I hear the Dark Castle is beautiful, covered in snow."

"I want to go now."

"Right now?" Jefferson asked. It wasn't like Lizzie to make impulsive decisions, even with things she really wanted. This was indeed suspicious.

"There's no time like the present!" With that, Lizzie began packing things in a small bag and gathering food for the journey.

As happy as Jefferson was to see his wife's spirits improve, he was daunted by the idea of making such a long journey at night. It was easily a two day journey and they would be sleeping by the roadside or, if they were lucky, an abandoned cottage. He put on a smile and put his arm around Lizzie. To his surprise, she didn't pull away.

"Won't it be fun, Jefferson?" Lizzie exclaimed. "We'll get to travel together, and it won't be by magic!"

Sensing that any objections he had would be met with a skilled argument, and choosing not to fight that battle, Jefferson gave in and asked, "What can I do, my love?"

"Make a bundle of blankets so we'll be able to sleep" was Lizzie's practical reply. Jefferson sighed, then gave into the madness and started packing.

Belle, Rumple and Robin Hood walked several hours into the forest. Several times, unaccustomed to moving so slowly, Rumple asked to transport them by magical means, but both Belle and Robin objected. Belle loved the experience of walking with Rumple through the forest. She had always been an outdoors girl, growing up in Avonlea with its beautiful fields and seaside beaches. Somehow she had neglected her love for the outdoors, once she began helping her father with his duties. This felt like heaven, the warm summer air like a gentle kiss on her skin, and Rumple's arm linked with hers. She was thrilled to be visiting Robin's wife, Marian, and their new baby, which they learned was a girl named Diana.

The first thing they heard was the sound of a brook, and then, softly at first, the sound of a baby's cry. Robin's smile was one of pride and longing, and he hurried the quarter mile or so into the camp, followed by Rumple and Belle at a distance. When they turned the corner into the camp entrance, they couldn't believe their eyes.

The Merry Men were skilled weavers and hunters, and had created a well disguised series of dwellings utilizing their natural environment, with beds suspended from trees, and supplies and weapons carefully guarded by their own men under leaves and branches. A line of laundry was being pulled in by one of the men, while another stood ready to help with the folding. Heavy cotton shirts and leather seemed to be the required garb, and the men set up a cry when Robin approached. While Robin was greeted by boisterous laughter, slaps on the back and the obvious affection of his men, all that changed when Rumplestiltskin came into view.

The men pulled weapons from beneath their cotton tunics, and from within their knee-high boots. They formed a semicircle around Robin, turning from friends to protectors in an instant.

Rumple glowered at them, aware that Belle was on his arm and not wishing to put her in the middle of a battle.

"They're with me!" Robin hastily broke through the circle and stood between his men and the couple. None of the men moved until Robin gave them a signal, then they broke ranks and bowed to Belle and Rumple.

"Quite a welcome," Rumple muttered under his breath. "I see my reputation precedes me."

"Hush, Rumple," Belle whispered. Rumple looked shocked, as if it had been a while since he had been hushed by anyone. He was about to tell her that no one hushes the Dark One, but thought better of it. "Thank you," Belle said with a smile. She turned and greeted the Merry Men, repeating each of their names and shaking each hand in turn.

"Little John...Will Scarlett...Friar Tuck," and on down the line until she had paid her respects to all. Belle's upbringing as the daughter of Sir Maurice served her well with these former gentlemen, now turned renegades and outlaws. Many glances of approval were passed her way, and she smiled graciously with every greeting.

"You might have some competition, there, sir," Robin joked to Rumple. Rumple, unaccustomed to being teased or joked with in any way, tried to manage a chuckle, but it sounded ridiculous, even to his own ears. He looked around, and then over at Belle, as if pleading with her to rescue him. Social situations were quite beyond him, and he knew it. Of course, usually he was not in the habit of exchanging pleasantries with people. He was either making deals or giving people the consequences of deals they had made. _Not a time for small talk, in either respect,_ he admitted to himself.

Belle caught Rumple's eye and almost laughed out loud at his uncomfortable expression. He looked as if he were being tortured. She ran over to where he and Robin were standing, clapped her hands like a child and cried out, "Oh, Rumple, this is so much fun."

"Rumple..." Robin spoke so softly that even Rumple was not altogether sure he had said anything. Robin then bent over to pick up a twig, and Rumple noticed that his shoulders were shaking suspiciously and he appeared to be choking. When Robin stood up, he winked at Rumple as if to say, _Your secret is safe with me._ Belle of course had noticed everything and she punched Rumple on the arm.

"Watch yourself," she warned.

"Me? I've done nothing!" Rumple was incredulous. He was the one taking the abuse, and she told him to watch himself? His heart, however, was strangely light, and he found that he had no desire to disappear or to turn any of these people into snails, rocks or other objects. _Most unusual_, he thought. He checked the skin on his arm to be sure he was not under some spell, not losing the power he had fought so hard to sustain. All was well.

"Robin, may we meet your wife now?" Belle tried not to appear impatient, but she had missed being around another woman, since leaving Lizzie's home several weeks previous. Since their chance encounter in the forest many months ago, she had wondered about Marian, without even knowing her name or who she was. Hearing of the healthy birth of Diana brought a sense of completion, as if she personally was responsible for this little girl, all because of that fateful day in the forest.

"Of course, my lady." Robin left for a moment to check on Marian and the baby, and to let his wife know that they had guests. He returned after a few minutes and told Belle and Rumple, "I'll lead the way."

Before they left, Belle quickly whispered to Robin, under the guise of a slight trip over a tree root, "No need to mention the events of the forest right now." She looked back at Rumple, smiled as if to tell him she was uninjured, and looked again at Robin.

"I understand, my lady." He strode ahead of Belle and Rumple, eager to return to his wife. Belle slowed her steps to allow Rumple to catch up with her, and they journeyed on together.

"Isn't this forest beautiful?" Belle tightened her grip on Rumple's arm. "I've always loved the forest."

Rumple looked down at Belle and intended to kiss her quickly, but she was not content with that, deepening the kiss until he had to pull away, remembering at last where they were and that there were others nearby. He was learning what it meant to miss Belle, not only her physical presence and affection, but her laugh, her mannerisms and the way she had of teasing him that only she could get away with. They had only been apart for one night, and that was apparently all it took to increase her power over him. "My captor," he whispered.

"And don't you forget it," Belle replied, pretending to crack a whip at his backside. Rumple rolled his eyes, knowing he was doomed.

At last they reached the dwelling of Robin and Marian. It was a small cave nestled into a hillside, covered with long ropes of leaves and branches, rendering it nearly undetectable. Baby Diana was apparently displeased with something, because she was crying loudly. Robin met them at the door with a worried look. "Enter at your own risk," he said, apparently uncomfortable with the baby's crying. Belle and Rumple walked inside through the "door" of leaves.

Once inside, they were greeted warmly by Robin's bride, Marian.

"Welcome to our home," Marian smiled gently as she rocked Diana in her arms. Belle was so delighted to see mother and child doing so well that she ran over eagerly.

"I'm very happy to meet you. My name is Belle," Belle said, remembering her manners. Rumple made a nervous half-bow from the corner of the cave where he still stood with Robin.

"How do you know my husband?" Robin, Rumple and Belle looked at one another uneasily and Belle finally found her tongue.

"We...met in the forest," she improvised. _Not bad_, Rumple thought. Robin, however, was more truthful.

"This gentleman is Rumplestiltskin, the owner of the wand," he answered, earning a giggle from Rumple at being called a gentleman.

"Is that so?" Marian looked intently at Robin, all the while trying to calm her crying child. "Did you get rid of it?"

"I did." He had previously explained to Belle and Rumple that Marian did not want the magic wand around the baby.

"We just wanted to see the baby," Belle admitted. "It was my idea."

"You are most welcome." Marian was gracious, although she suddenly appeared tired from the effort of standing. Robin hurried to her side and lowered her onto the bed, taking Diana and quickly handing her to Belle. "I'm fine, just tired," Marian whispered to Robin, as if they were the only people in the room. Marian sat up in bed and reached for Diana.

"Not so fast," Belle laughed, looking down at the baby in wonder. She was a complete stranger to the world of babies, having been an only child, and she was mesmerized by the warm, soft little bundle in her arms. Rumple breathed in quickly, as if he had been punched, and Robin looked over at him, perplexed. Rumple tried to play it off, but he was moved by the sight of his beloved Belle with a baby in her arms. Robin relaxed. _That's probably all it was_, he thought.

Rumple was trying to draw a breath and keep his emotions in check. He should have anticipated that seeing Belle with a baby, any baby, would draw his thoughts to Baelfire, his long-lost boy. _Bae, _he thought to himself with the longing of a father. Some memories were too raw, memories of Bae as a baby, and later as a young boy, content with the simple things in life and trying to make sense of all the cruelties that life brought to him. As his emotions swirled around his mind, all Rumple could do was look at Belle, speechless.

Belle was having her hands full with Diana. As Robin tended to his wife, Diana's cries had reached the earsplitting stage, and she was thrashing around in Belle's arms, as if trying to escape. Belle looked helplessly up at Rumple, as if to say, _now what?_

"I can see I shall have to take over," Rumple said, taking pity on his fiancee and gently retrieving the squalling child. "There, there," he crooned to Baby Diana, "you're all right." He placed the child on his shoulder and walked around the small cave, bouncing as he walked, talking to the baby as if she understood every word, and patting her gently on the back. Tears came to Belle's eyes as she saw Rumple in this new light, as a loving father, someone who could soothe a fussy infant, and who was not embarrassed or reluctant to do so. When Diana put her small head on Rumple's chest and went to sleep, she thought she would melt right there. Rumple beamed with pride.

"That's how it's done, my lady," he whispered to Belle. He gently placed Diana in her cradle next to the bed, where Marian was looking decidedly better. Marian touched Rumple's arm and gratefully thanked him. He bowed to her and smirked a little, which he often did when he didn't know what to say. Robin spoke quietly to Belle, "If this is the Rumplestiltskin you see, I agree with you that there is good in him." Belle nodded thoughtfully.

Loud yelling from outside broke the quiet moment in the cave. "It sounds like an attack," Robin exclaimed, torn between his desire to protect his wife and child and his responsibility to his men and the camp.

"Go!" Rumplestiltskin waved him away. "I will remain here." Robin nodded gratefully and exited the cave, grabbing his bow and arrow.

He was surprised by the scene which greeted him. A large broad-shouldered man, apparently a gentleman, was being wrestled to the ground by Will Scarlett, the strongest of Robin's comrades. However, the man refused to stay down and his determination was giving him strength to match that of Will. Robin walked over briskly and the combined might of Robin and Will brought the unknown intruder to his knees. The man's hands were quickly tied behind him by the other merry men, and finally the man was subdued.

"Speak!" Robin gestured to his men. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We found him in the forest and he wouldn't identify himself."

"We think he's a spy!"

At this, the man began laughing hysterically. "A spy?" he asked. "Do I look like a spy?" One of the men cuffed him on the head for that insolent remark, earning a stern look from Robin.

Belle gasped as she saw what was happening. "Jefferson? What are you doing here?"

Wiping the blood off his forehead with the back of his hand, Jefferson fixed his gaze on Belle. "Help us," he pleaded, before collapsing.

"Us?" Robin Hood was confused. "There are more of them?" he asked his men, looking around the camp, as if expecting to see a small army. His men all shook their heads, denying knowledge of any more intruders. Belle was attempting to revive Jefferson and one of the men brought over a small ladle of water from the nearby brook. Belle ladled water into Jefferson's mouth but he was out cold and failed to respond. She glared at Robin and the other men.

"This man is a friend," she said vehemently. "I know he was not here to do harm to you. He looks as if he's been walking for days." The men looked down at the ground or off in the distance, as if ashamed to be reprimanded by this young woman.

"They were only protecting the camp," Robin spoke up. "We're on the run, a band of outlaws, if you will, and we are hunted by the sheriff of Nottingham. We can't be too careful." At a sharp glance from Belle, he hurried to say, "But of course if you vouch for him, he will not be harmed."

Belle's answer was to walk determinedly back to the cave. Her body language made it clear that she was not pleased.

"What is it, Belle? What was the disturbance?" Rumple wanted to know.

"It's Jefferson." Belle's anger threatened to get the best of her, so she took a breath and continued. "He needs help" was all she could get out. Rumple nodded, took Belle's hand and went outside.

At the approach of the Dark One, Robin's men drew back uneasily. "What appears to be the problem here?" Rumple addressed Robin directly, not looking at the Merry Men, who were decidedly not merry at the moment.

After hearing the particulars from Robin Hood, Rumple approached Jefferson, waved his hand over Jefferson's face and waited. The men looked at one another anxiously, never having seen magic at work before. "Worry not," Rumple cackled, assuming the persona of the Dark One as easily as a cloak. "It cannot hurt you...unless I will it." No one seemed to believe him, so he turned back to the man on the ground.

Jefferson began to stir, and was finally able to sit up with difficulty. Belle resisted the urge to throw her arms around him in relief, but she gave him a bright smile through her tears. She sat down next to him. "Jefferson, it's me, Belle. You said, 'help us' before you passed out."

"It's Lizzie," Jefferson said and tried to get to his feet, but his legs failed to support him.

"Not a smart idea," Rumple admonished with one hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "You're still recovering."

Belle couldn't stand it. "What about Lizzie?" she asked fearfully. "Did something happen? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know what it is," Jefferson spoke weakly. "She hasn't been herself for weeks, and she was desperate to see you, Belle. We set out tonight, or last night, rather, and walked most of the night. She was determined to get to the Dark Castle today."

"Why didn't you keep to the main road?" Belle wanted to know.

"It's quicker to cut through the forest. We both knew the way, but Lizzie became tired and couldn't continue. I set out to try to bring some help."

"So Lizzie is out there all alone?" Belle couldn't believe it.

"Well, I didn't intend on getting captured," Jefferson glared at the Merry Men. "Can you help us?"

Robin Hood assumed command. "Men, search the forest! Continue toward the road from where you found this prisoner. You are looking for a young woman..."

"...with blonde hair wearing a purple cloak," Jefferson choked out.

"Keep out of sight of the road if you can avoid it," Robin continued. "Take a litter so you can bring her back easily."

"I'm going, too," said Belle. "I can help her and she knows me." Rumple looked as if he was about to object, but one look at Belle's face changed his mind. He opened his mouth, then closed it again as Belle reiterated, "I'm going."

"I will remain here in case Jefferson needs further attention." Rumple had no desire to tend to a lady in distress, without first knowing the cause of her ailment. "And I might be needed to calm the baby if she wakens." Belle smiled at this and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before leaving with the others.

Belle and the Merry Men set out quickly, taking advantage of the light of the new day dawning. Instead of being tired, Belle was invigorated and determined to find her friend. After an hour's walk, they reached the place where Jefferson was taken. They quickly determined the direction from which he came. "We've not a moment to lose." Belle was not sure when or how she had taken command of this expedition, but the men looked to her for direction. She gave them clear instructions and sent them along the path in a horizontal line, sweeping the area as they walked. Belle saw her first, Lizzie's cloak as familiar as her own.

"Over there!" Belle pointed to the right, and the men quickly rushed to the young woman lying motionless on the ground. "Lizzie, Lizzie, can you hear me?" Belle splashed a little water on Lizzie's face from a canteen one of the men provided.

Lizzie stirred a little and raised her head to drink more of the water. Her skin was pale and she spoke in a whisper. "Sick," she told Belle.

"I know, sweetheart," Belle said. "You're going to be fine. We just need to get you back to the camp." The Merry Men transferred Lizzie easily onto the litter and carried her quickly through the forest.

When they arrived in camp, Marian was waiting to give directions. "Bring her to our cave," she said. "She needs a proper bed." Jefferson, on his feet but still feeling the effects of the blow to the head, had already been taken there to await his wife's arrival. Robin Hood lifted Lizzie off the litter and placed her gently on the bed. Diana's cradle had already been moved to the other side of the cave, next to a group of cushions, where Rumple and Jefferson reclined.

Belle knelt down next to her friend, but Marian placed her hand on her arm. "May I?" she said. "Gentlemen, you may be excused."

All three men looked at one another, shrugged, and walked out the door to join the group of Merry Men, waiting outside. Jefferson stayed as close to the door as physically possible.

Once the men had exited, Marian began bathing Lizzie's head and neck with a wet cloth, moving down her arms and legs, to try to revive the younger woman. Belle offered Lizzie more water, which she drank slowly but gratefully. Marian then cautiously checked Lizzie for any injuries, and was unable to detect any.

"Lizzie, my name is Marian. I'm Robin's wife." Marian spoke quietly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"We were in the forest, on the way to the Dark Castle?" Lizzie sounded unsure, and she looked at Belle for confirmation.

"Yes, Lizzie. That's what Jefferson told us." Belle was glad she could confirm that at least.

"I got tired and started to feel worse. I started to lose my breath, and I felt like I was going to be sick."

"Have you been ill, Lizzie?" Belle had never known Lizzie to be in anything but perfect health.

"Not ill, exactly," Lizzie answered, "just different."

Marian spoke quickly. "Let me guess. You don't feel like eating or even smelling food. The thought of cooking a meal makes you physically ill. You feel exhausted at weird times, and then have energy as you've never had before. Your emotions are all over the map and you don't feel in control of any of them."

Lizzie nodded. "Now that you mention it..."

Marian looked at Lizzie lovingly, even though they had just met. "Lizzie, could you be pregnant?"

Belle gasped. "Pregnant?" Tears came to her eyes as Lizzie's expression changed to one of utter disbelief.

"I...I...well, I suppose I _could_ be..." Lizzie tried to come to terms with this information. "We've been married such a short time; I didn't even consider it."

Marian laughed. "Well, you'll have about seven more months to consider it, by my guess. Do you want to let your husband in on your little secret? He's been very worried about you."

Lizzie blushed and nodded. "Please send him in."

Belle went out to get Jefferson, sent him in, and joined the large group waiting outside the cave. She thanked Marian for her wise and patient questions, and for her care of Lizzie. "May I ask you something?" Belle asked.

"Of course," Marian said with a smile.

"With you and Robin being on the run from the sheriff for so many months, how did you ever get married?"

"Friar Tuck married us," Marian replied. "He joined our Merry Men soon after agreeing to marry us. He believed in our cause and wanted to help if he could. It wasn't the wedding I dreamed of as a young maiden, but it was perfect. All I ever wanted was Robin...and now, Diana."

Belle looked thoughtful as she walked over to join Rumplestiltskin. She put her arms around him, allowing herself to feel tired at last. She leaned into him, and let him support her while she closed her eyes. "Someone needs to sleep," he murmured in her ear. She looked up at him.

"In a minute," she said. "I have a question for you, first." He looked at her inquisitively, but with the love and acceptance she had come to expect from him.

"Will you marry me, here, in this forest?" He was lost in the blue of her eyes and could barely speak, still amazed that this beautiful woman loved him.

"Yes, my captor, I will marry you." Belle closed her eyes in contentment. "Now, my dear, will you sleep?" When she didn't answer, he lifted her up, carried her over to a hammock, covered her with a soft blanket, and stood watch over her as she slept.


	7. Abducted

Belle of the Ball – Chapter 7

Lizzie smiled at Jefferson, patting the bed next to her in the small cave. She knew that men generally freaked out at the thought of becoming fathers, so she wanted him seated when she told him, especially after his recent head injury. "You scared the hell out of me," Jefferson said. "You need to promise never to do that again."

"I can't promise that," Lizzie said calmly.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not sick. And from what I understand, this may very well happen again."

"Isn't there something you can do?" Jefferson couldn't understand why Lizzie was so calm. He was worried out of his mind, while she laid in bed, seemingly without a care in the world.

Lizzie's eyes danced and she managed to keep from laughing. _This was just too good. _ "Oh yes, there's a lot I can do, and soon there'll be a lot for you to do as well."

Jefferson was completely mystified. He stammered, "This isn't funny, Lizette!"

"Oooh, Lizette..." He only called her that when he was at his wits' end.

Lizzie decided to put him out of his misery. "All I need you to do is promise to be a good father and to be there for our child."

"Our...child?"

"Yes, Jefferson. In about seven months, you're going to be a Papa!"

"A Papa...wow, I can't believe it," he said with a grin. "Isn't this kind of soon?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You do know how this works, don't you?"

Jefferson laughed himself then, and leaned over to give Lizzie a big hug. "Yes, my darling wife. I know how it works. And apparently it works pretty well!"

"Ha, ha, ha, Mr. Ego! Just remember, you didn't do this all by yourself. I believe I am somewhat needed to bring about the birth of this child successfully," Lizzie said with a playful pout. She paused and took a shaky breath. "Are you nervous?" she asked tremulously. "I think I am, a little."

"Yes, of course. I now need to think about providing for our new little family, and not just taking each day as it comes. I want to give this child everything he needs."

"Or she," Lizzie reminded.

"Or she. I'm going to take such good care of both of you. Now rest, my dear, while I make some plans for our future."

* * *

Belle awakened several hours later to find Rumple still standing guard over her. "Did you move?" she asked as she stretched and sat up slowly.

"Oh yes, dearie; I've had time to run over to the Dark Castle, do a bit of magic, and do a spot of gardening. I just got back."

"Rumple..." Belle was not buying any of it.

"If you think that I would leave you alone and unprotected in a forest full of men, then you don't know me very well, Belle. I intend to keep you close beside me from now on."

Belle took his hand. "Did you really agree to marry me?"

Rumple kissed her hand. "I believe I asked you first."

"Perhaps we should meet Friar Tuck and see when he is able to perform the ceremony." Belle was hoping it could be as soon as possible and Rumple seemed to agree.

"Robin Hood! Where is this parson we've been hearing so much about?" Rumple's eagerness now bordered on impatience.

Robin emerged from his cave, looking like he hadn't slept more than thirty minutes at most. "Rumple. Stiltskin. Your voice is the most annoying sound I've ever heard!"

"The parson, please." Rumple was not giving up.

"He's usually in the chapel," Robin said, indicating the direction with a wave of his hand, before stumbling back into the cave.

Belle and Rumple looked at each other, amazed. "They have a chapel here?" Belle questioned.

"Very surprising," Rumple answered, as they walked briskly down the path.

Soon they came to a small clearing surrounded by towering pines, with rough hewn benches scattered about. There was a makeshift podium crafted out of a log, and a portly gentleman sweeping the forest floor of leaves and stray branches.

"Friar Tuck, we presume." Rumple led Belle into the clearing and they shook hands with the older gentleman.

"You must be Rumplestiltskin and Belle," the friar said, stopping his work, and indicating they should sit on one of the benches.

"Yes. Has Robin Hood told you about our desire to be married?" Belle was hoping that was the case.

"He has. Before I agree, I need to ask you a few questions." At this, Rumple glared sternly at Friar Tuck, annoyed at this unexpected turn of events. His body twitched a little, as if he wished to perform some sort of spell to magic them out of there, but he remained quiet and still. Belle put her hand reassuringly on his arm and he nodded.

Friar Tuck asked the couple a few rudimentary questions and then dove into the meat of what he needed to know. He turned first to Belle. "Belle, you haven't known this man very long. What makes you think he will be a good husband to you?"

Belle paused for a long moment before replying. "I see the good in him. I know he has made wrong choices in his life, but I see that he is trying to be a better man. I know that he loves me, but more important, I know he wants the best for me. And _I _know that the best for me is this man sitting next to me." Rumple looked away, struck by emotion. He was sure he would not be able to speak when called upon.

"That's a good answer, Belle. Isn't that all any of us wants...knowing that the one we love not only returns that love, but also has our best interests at heart, ahead of their own? Rumplestiltskin, I commend you for winning Belle's heart, but also for the strides you are making in, as Belle puts it, being a better man. Now it's your turn." Rumple began to fidget, not sure where this conversation would lead. "Why did you choose Belle to be your wife?"

Rumple relaxed. This was easy. "I chose her because, when I see the love in her eyes, it makes me _want _to be a better man. I know I don't deserve her love; I've done some awful things in my life. I'm stunned that she could love me as I am, with all my faults. She gives me hope that I can change." Belle smiled through tears at her beloved, and their loving connection was all Friar Tuck needed to see.

"If there are any secrets between you, now is the time to reveal them." Rumple looked around nervously, not expecting this much insight from a man he had barely met. "Not right this moment," Friar Tuck continued with a chuckle, "but when you are alone. It's best to start a marriage with honesty and that means no secrets. It may be difficult, but you'll be glad you did this later on." Belle looked firmly, almost defiantly, at her husband to be, as if to say, _I can handle this._

Noticing this little interchange with interest, the friar told them to return in two days' time for their wedding. Belle was glowing with happiness, already planning what to wear and how to arrange things for the ceremony. Rumple was dreading the conversation he knew he needed to have with Belle. He had been putting it off as long as possible and now the time was here. He had kept many details in his past carefully hidden from Belle. Although she knew about his son, Baelfire, she knew little else about his former life as a spinner. That was about to change.

As Rumple, Belle, Jefferson and Lizzie walked back to the Dark Castle, there was a seriousness in all of them that hadn't been there before. Each of them had something new to ponder: Belle, a commitment to the Dark One and all that she suspected that would entail; Lizzie, a new life growing inside her; Jefferson, how to provide for this new little child and be the father he wanted to be; Rumple, how to be honest with Belle, even though he knew what he told her might very well drive her away from him. Once they were inside the castle, Lizzie and Jefferson elected to rest in their room for the evening, leaving Belle and Rumple alone in the great room. They sat before the fireplace, even though it was way too warm for a fire.

"Belle..." Rumple began, but Belle interrupted quickly.

"Rumple, I have something to say first. First of all, I love you and I want to know you completely. There is nothing you can say to make me love you any less than I do. I know you are the Dark One, and there is much I don't understand about what that means and how it happened. But I also know that you were an ordinary man at one time and you love your son. You told me you lost him and I'm not sure what that means either. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything. I won't turn away from you."

Rumple shifted uneasily and began. "When I was still an ordinary man, I was married to a woman named Milah. Milah was Bae's mother and we lived a simple life in our village."

"You were a spinner."

"Yes, but I was also a coward. When I was called to war, I went eagerly, but hearing a seer's prophecy on the battlefield changed my mind. The seer told me that my actions on the battlefield would leave Baelfire fatherless. I couldn't let that happen, Belle. So I injured myself and was sent home in disgrace. When I arrived there, Bae was born, and Milah hated me."

"She...hated you?" Belle didn't think she had heard correctly.

"Yes, she hated being married to the town coward. She never looked at me the same way again. Our marriage became a marriage in name only and she began to spend more time at the local tavern than at home with Bae and me. One day, a pirate came to town, and she left with him."

"Wait, she just left? She left you...and Bae? How old was he?"

"Seven."

"Oh, Rumple, I'm so sorry. How awful for you, and for Bae too."

"We did fine for awhile. My spinning allowed us to have a comfortable life, and we were content. I told Bae his mother had died. I couldn't tell him the truth, Belle. I couldn't do that to him. One day, when Bae was almost fourteen, we were notified that he would soon be drafted into the OgresWar. Belle, he was only fourteen! I couldn't let that happen."

"Rumple, how could you stop it? I know what happens when a draft takes place. No one is exempt."

"I met a beggar who told me about the Dark One and how to control him. However, this beggar was actually the Dark One himself and he wanted to be rid of his powers."

"Why?" Belle asked.

"It's a heavy burden," Rumple responded. "He chose to die rather than keep it."

"To...die?" Belle looked up at Rumple, hoping that her fears would not be true.

"Yes, Belle, I killed him. I killed Zoso, the Dark One, with the only weapon that could kill him, a mystical dagger." Belle gasped and put her head down on her arm. "And then I became the Dark One."

"Did you save Baelfire?" Belle asked. The fact that she asked that particular question endeared her to him all the more.

"Yes. I saved Baelfire and all the children. I brokered a truce in the war, and the children came home. But I was a changed man. I became addicted to power, and in a sense, to cruelty. I killed people for no good reason. I did it to cement my power, and told myself I was only protecting my son, but it only served to make me more and more monstrous."

"How did you lose Bae, Rumple?" Belle couldn't keep the question inside her any longer.

Rumple's features softened as he thought about his boy. "Bae was such a good boy, Belle. All he wanted was what I couldn't give him, a normal life with a normal father. He made a deal with me to get rid of my powers."

"You made a _deal_ with your own _son_?" Belle was trying hard to stop the shaking in her body, but it was becoming more difficult with each new revelation. She clutched the arms of the chair to try to maintain control.

"Yes, Belle, I did." Rumple, noticing Belle's distress, bent his head, as if weighed down with hundreds of years of burdens. "It's the only deal I ever broke. Bae found a way, a portal, to another land, a Land Without Magic."

"Without magic? What would that have done to your power?"

"It would have been lost. I would have been Rumplestiltskin, an ordinary man. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't let go of my powers. Instead I let go of my son's hand on the edge of that portal. He went through, and I stayed behind. It's the biggest regret of my life. I knew instantly that I had made a bad choice, but it was too late. Bae was gone."

Belle could not stop the tears from falling. But she reached out and grabbed Rumple and pulled him close. They clung to each other, weeping for Bae and for everything that couldn't be. "There's more," Rumple said quietly.

"There can't be," Belle whispered. She nodded to him to continue.

"From that moment on, I made it my mission to find my son. I have looked for solutions, for a way to that world, and each time I've reached a dead end. But now I'm close, so close I can taste it."

"You've found a way to the Land Without Magic? Is it another portal?"

"No. Thus far all portals have been closed to me. The only thing available is a Dark Curse."

"Rumple, that sounds awful. Are you sure that's the only way?"

"Yes. I consulted the Blue Fairy when Bae disappeared, and she confirmed it. A Dark Curse will send me there. I almost have the curse itself perfected, but I need someone to cast it."

"Could I cast it?" Belle had no idea what she was saying, but she wanted to help if she could.

Rumple gazed at her with a mixture of pride, disbelief and wonder. "No, my Belle. I would not have you pervert your own goodness with the abject evil necessary to enact this curse. It requires someone who has turned the corner from light to darkness. However, I do love you for asking."

"Regina."

Rumple looked up quickly. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know," Belle admitted. "I guess because she's the only person I know who is capable of that much evil."

"You're right, Belle. It has to be Regina. But it also has to be her idea and it can't come from me at all, or she'll be suspicious."

"So, you're waiting for your chance."

"Yes, but many things must fall into place. It's like a puzzle; one that falls apart if a single piece is out of order." Rumple sighed and looked at Belle. "Not exactly what you bargained for, is it?"

"What I bargained for is you. I love you and I accept that this quest is part of who you are, but...I do have some questions."

"Anything, Belle."

"Can you see the future?" Belle looked almost ashamed to ask him, but it was something she had always suspected.

"Yes." Belle's eyes widened and she gasped again. "I took the power from the very seer that told me about Bae. It isn't an exact science, however. It is muddled and not as it often appears. But, yes, I can see parts of it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Rumple, it does. And, please, can you tell me what happened to Milah?"

"I found her with her pirate after I became the Dark One. I could easily have killed her, but I spared her life and banished her to another land, a land where he couldn't follow her. As it turns out, it seems they were actually in love, which I underestimated. In the last glimpse I had of her face before she disappeared, she was looking at that pirate in a way she had never looked at me. Now that I have you, Belle, I recognize that look. But it's too late for her now, too. She's dead. She has to be. Belle, remember that you are marrying a man who is a few centuries older than you." Rumple rose to his feet and walked over to the fireplace, looking into it, even though there was no fire there.

"Do you have anything you'd like to tell me, Belle?" He couldn't imagine what she could possibly say under the circumstances, but he wanted her to know he was listening, even though his back was to her. He held his breath and waited, closing his eyes as if to ward off the inevitable.

"The only thing I want you to know is that I love you and I want to marry you, the sooner the better." Rumple exhaled.

"You are a rare young woman, Belle. How can you take this on? You could do so much better than this."

"All I want is you, Rumple. We can't control the rest of it, anyway. Be my husband and we'll figure it out together."

* * *

Two days later, Lizzie and Belle were getting ready for the wedding. Even though the wedding ceremony would take place in the forest chapel, there was still much to do, and they were each up with the sunrise. Jefferson was put in charge of Rumple, which was no easy task. Jefferson decided it would be best for all concerned if Rumple was out of the castle, so they dressed quickly and walked over to the camp. Belle breathed a sigh of relief as she watched them through her bedroom window. She knew it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but it might have been too tempting if they were in the same castle all morning. Lizzie knocked lightly on her door and Belle called out, "I'm up! Come in, Lizzie."

Lizzie was already dressed in her gown of periwinkle blue silk, a gift from Jefferson. She twirled happily in the center of the room and Belle clapped her hands.

"Lizzie, you look beautiful," Belle exclaimed, as she admired every detail of the gown.

"I'm so glad I can wear it one more time before I start to show." The two days of rest, in addition to good food and fresh air, had made a vast improvement in Lizzie's health and appearance. She glowed with the joy of impending motherhood and was full of anticipation for her life with Jefferson and their baby. "Is it ready?" she asked Belle.

"I think so," Belle said, and she opened the wardrobe. Inside was a dress specifically created for Belle by Rumplestiltskin. The combination of his spinning skills and magical abilities had fashioned a lovely, white, off the shoulder gown with a fitted bodice, embellished with beading, small diamonds and aquamarine to match Belle's eyes. The gown had no train, as they would need to walk most of the way to the wedding, but the hem was bordered with more jewels in a leafy design. Just seeing it there in the wardrobe made Belle's throat tighten as she contemplated what this day meant to her and to Rumple.

"Belle." Lizzie put her arm around her friend and pulled her close. "You're going to look like a princess."

Belle laughed. "I hope I look like a bride. That's all I want to be today."

"I can stay here and help or I can get you some breakfast. Have you eaten yet, Miss Bride?"

"I'm starving! Bring lots of food, Lizzie. You need to eat as well."

After Lizzie went downstairs, Belle put on her simple blue dress while she prepared her bath. Expecting to eat with Lizzie while the bath was filling magically, Belle began to lay out her soaps and lotions, as well as her mother's tiara, which she hoped to wear in her hair. She walked out to the landing to ask Lizzie to bring tea, when she saw something flash by her into the great room. Curious, she crept down the stairs and into the hallway. Peering into the great room through the double doors, she spied what appeared to be a white rabbit, rummaging through Rumple's glass cabinet and muttering to himself.

"I know it's here somewhere." The rabbit spoke hurriedly and swept things aside as he searched the cabinet.

Belle had never seen a talking rabbit before, but she had no time to marvel over that. "WHAT are you doing?" she asked. "Those things do not belong to you!"

The rabbit turned and seemed to know who Belle was. "Delighted to meet you," he said with a bow. "I'm Stanley, but most people call me the White Rabbit."

Belle was not amused, not did she return his polite greeting. She noticed "Stanley" holding a crystal orb and examining it carefully. "Put that DOWN!" She used her most demanding voice, but it didn't phase the White Rabbit in the least. She walked over to him to grab the object away, but he held her wrist in a vise-like grip.

"Not so fast, Belle," Stanley sneered.

"How do you know my name?"

"I make it my business to know what I need to know. I'm taking this crystal ball, and now we're going on a little trip." He dropped Belle's wrist and placed the crystal in his satchel.

"We?" Belle began to back away toward the door, hoping to escape without having to call Lizzie. She sensed that this creature was more than he appeared, and didn't want to place Lizzie or her unborn baby in danger.

The White Rabbit moved so quickly that she barely had a chance to blink. He grabbed her again and this time he didn't let go. "I said, you're coming with me."

Belle laughed, remembering what Rumple had told her. "I think not," she said confidently. "I am protected by magic within this castle."

"Well, this time my magic beats your magic," the Rabbit whispered with an evil grin. He produced a vial of a green sandy substance, poured it over Belle and dragged her to a hole in the wall which she hadn't noticed before. Belle could see the hole, and could feel herself being dragged, but she had no power to speak or to resist. As the Rabbit pushed Belle through the hole, jumping in behind her and closing the portal behind them, she had one fleeting thought as she fell, _Rumple..._

Lizzie knew at once that something was wrong. The bath was ready, the soaps and lotions were all laid out, but Belle wasn't there. She noticed Belle's dressing gown had been thrown onto the bed, but nothing else seemed out of place. The only thing missing was Belle. Lizzie set the breakfast tray on the nightstand and walked down the stairs, calling Belle's name, thinking maybe she had gone out to the garden for a moment. "She knew I was bringing breakfast," Lizzie puzzled, "so she wouldn't have gone far." After checking the gardens and calling for Belle repeatedly, Lizzie began to panic. She forced herself to breathe and to think. There was no time to walk all the way to Robin Hood's camp to get Rumple and Jefferson. She had to figure this out.

Stepping inside the great room, she noticed a small pile of green sand on the floor. She cautiously stepped around it, not sure if it was some magical stuff belonging to Rumple. She didn't want to take a chance. The only thing she could see that was out of place was the glass cabinet. The doors were open, and the objects inside looked like they had been rearranged haphazardly. When Belle had taken Lizzie on a tour of the castle, she had pointed to this cabinet with pride, describing each object and Rumple's extreme level of organization. This didn't look right. "Now, what do I do?" Lizzie pounded the large table with frustration.

At once, Rumple and Jefferson appeared in the room. "What's happened?" Rumple asked, fear clutching his heart. He seemed to already know the answer.

"I can't find Belle," Lizzie cried. "I was making breakfast and when I went back upstairs, she was just...gone. I looked outside and was just starting to search here." She hesitated. "How did you get here and why did you come back?"

"Do you think I am unaware when magic is disturbed in my castle?" Rumple asked in frustration. "My magic was supposed to protect Belle here. Wherever she is, she's with someone very powerful."

Lizzie's heart sank and tears began to fill her eyes. Jefferson took one look at her and helped her to a chair, as Rumple continued to pace about the room. At last he came to the glass cabinet, and he quickly rearranged the items there, as if to detect what may be missing. "The crystal ball..." He gritted his teeth and looked knowingly at Jefferson.

"The crystal ball...from her? The one I procured for you?"

"Yes. Now let's hear the whole story." Rumple was trying to remain civil, but it was a strain.

"I got it for you, That's all you needed to know."

"Yes, but you see, I now need to know _how _you were able to get it. Now the _how_ is very important," Rumple walked slowly over to Jefferson, his arm raised.

"I stole it. It was fairly easy to do. I bribed one of her guards to get into her palace. The orb was not hidden; it was right in the center of the table. It was easy. And of course I had the hat, so I could escape quickly." Jefferson seemed proud of his exploits, until he saw the look on Rumple's face.

"I. Don't. Steal." Rumple emphasized each word clearly and forcefully. "I make deals. That's how it works. Everyone knows that."

"Actually, they don't, and you didn't exactly make that clear, did you?" asked Jefferson.

"Don't push your luck, dearie," Rumple grimaced. "Your actions have placed Belle in danger and I am not likely to forgive that any time soon. But now, the most important thing is getting her back." He looked pointedly at Jefferson.

Jefferson sighed. "You need the hat."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. So, here is how it's going to work. I will send word to Robin Hood about the wedding and asking him to station some men here, in case there are any more surprises." Rumple snapped his fingers. "Done. The three of us will journey in your hat to retrieve Belle."

"Do you want me to get the hat?" Jefferson asked, trying to make amends.

"No need." Rumple waved his hand and the hat box appeared on the table. "One thing we need to discuss," Rumple said, looking carefully at Lizzie, "is whether your wife will be able to make the journey. Obviously, I need you, but she may be expendable."

Lizzie stood with quiet dignity. "I'm going. If I'm in danger, the safest place I can be is with the two of you. Do you think Robin's men can protect me here if our enemy has powerful magic?"

Rumple eyed her with approval. "Well said. Very well, dearie. Get ready to go. You might want to change into something more suitable for traveling."

Lizzie forgot that she was still wearing the blue dress. She brushed the silk lightly with her hand, sighed and went upstairs to change. When she came down, she was wearing a pair of Jefferson's cotton breeches, cinched with a belt, and a long tunic. Knee high boots completed her outfit. If the situation had not been so dire, Jefferson would have laughed out loud. As it was, he merely raised an eyebrow and nodded his approval. Both he and Rumple had changed from their wedding attire into more casual clothing, so they were all ready.

"Rumplestiltskin, we need to discuss one other thing," Jefferson said with a worried look. "There's the matter of the Rule of the Hat. As you know, if three go into the hat, three must return. If...when... we find Belle, how will we bring her back?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes, I am aware. I will find a way for us all to get back. The most important thing right now is to find Belle. I can't plan until I know she is safe. Rest assured, I won't allow anything to keep her from returning, nor will I allow you or your wife to be endangered. This...witch...will regret the day she stepped foot into this castle."

"Are you ready?" Jefferson took Lizzie by the hand as he looked at Rumple. Rumple nodded with determination. Jefferson cast the hat onto the floor and it began to spin wildly. A vast portal opened in front of them and Lizzie clutched her husband's hand tightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oz."


	8. Oz

Belle of the Ball – Chapter 8

As Rumple, Jefferson and Lizzie stepped through the green curtained portal into Oz, they were each struck by how far away from home, from the Enchanted Forest, they were. For one thing, the lush vegetation looked nothing like their familiar forest, nor any other lands they had traveled. Oz was apparently a unique world all its own. Flowers and plants of every hue and description bloomed profusely as far as the eye could see, bordering a winding path made entirely of golden bricks. To Jefferson, who had been to Oz numerous times in his portal jumping days, everything looked as it should. Rumple, however, looked suspiciously through the flowers as if expecting to see witches and flying monkeys under each petal. He took no care as he walked through the flowers, until he heard a small yelp.

"Watch it there," a high pitched voice cried. "Stay on the road!"

Rumple pulled out the wand and brandished it recklessly, hoping to intimidate his adversary from the outset. "I'll walk where I damn well please," he sneered. "Take care to stay out of _my_ way!"

This brought about uproarious laughter from within the plants and flowers. Rumple looked at Jefferson for an explanation, but Jefferson was doubled over with laughter himself and couldn't offer one. Lizzie was no help either. She shrugged and held up her hands as if to say, "_Don't ask me_. _I just got here._" A trumpet fanfare interrupted the frivolity and the laughter died down. A small carriage pulled up to where they were standing, and a very small, but distinguished looking gentleman emerged. He bowed low to the three visitors. Jefferson returned the bow solemnly, while Lizzie curtseyed and Rumple inclined his head, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome to Munchkinland," the gentleman said, beckoning to the flowered areas near the path. "It's all right. Don't be afraid." With this assurance, small dwarf-like residents began to come out slowly from underneath bushes and behind plants. They assembled in a group behind what appeared to be their leader.

"Munchkinland?" Rumple whispered under his breath. "I thought we were in Oz."

With his head still bowed, Jefferson answered quickly. "This _is_ Oz; Munchkinland is a region of Oz. It's the point of entry. Now, behave yourself and show some respect."

"I am the mayor of Munchkinland and these good people are my constituents, the Munchkins." At this, giggling could be heard and Rumple glared at the assembled group. "May I ask your business here?"

Before any of them could answer, they heard a twinkling sound from up in the sky. As they looked up in wonder, they could see, faintly at first, a translucent orb, making its way down to where they were standing. The Munchkins began to cheer and clap their hands, rushing over to the floating orb with obvious delight. As the orb drew closer to the ground, it landed gracefully on the brick path, while a door opened and a beautiful woman stepped out. She greeted the Munchkins with smiles and handshakes, and an occasional hug for a small child.

"Mr. Mayor," the woman said with a curtsey.

"Glinda," the mayor replied. "Your presence is always a joy to us in Munchkinland, especially today when we are entertaining visitors."

Jefferson stepped forward but was pushed aside by Rumplestiltskin, who spoke at once. "Rumplestiltskin. Perhaps you've heard of me?" He made an ostentatious bow, which bordered on insulting. "Now let's get this over with. We need to find someone, and we believe that person has been transported here, to Oz, against her will."

The mayor and Glinda looked at one another. "Her?" Glinda asked. "A young woman?"

"Yes, her!" Rumple snapped. "What matter is it to you who she is? We need to find her and be on our way." His nerves were on edge, which caused him to react more harshly than usual. All he could think of was Belle, being held captive and perhaps worse. His mind had conjured up a thousand different scenarios, none of them pleasant, and all of them driving him out of his mind.

Lizzie stepped forward cautiously. "If you please," she said, somewhat intimidated by the surroundings, the mayor and the flying orb, "our friend, Belle, has been abducted. We are very concerned for her safety, and would appreciate any help you can give us."

Jefferson smiled and bowed again. "My name is Jefferson and this is my wife, Lizzie. As you can see, she's the diplomatic one of our group. I am somewhat familiar with your land, but would appreciate some help understanding the current political status of Oz. I understand that you now have a wizard?"

"Yes," Glinda replied. "The Wizard governs all of Oz, except for the Wicked Witch of the East. Her castle is well guarded by her minions, the flying monkeys, and her castle guards; she is very, very powerful in the ways of dark magic."

"Now you're talking my language, dearie," Rumple taunted. "She's no match for me."

"I'm afraid you're wrong. You are an outsider. Your dark magic has its limits in Oz. Try it." Glinda smiled knowingly at the mayor.

Rumple flicked his wrist at the carriage. Nothing happened. His face darkening with anger, he tried again with a larger flourish. Still nothing. After a few attempts, the most Rumple could accomplish was the moving of several small stones. "You said nothing about this, Jefferson! What can we do here without magic? How will we save Belle now?" He stomped away, throwing his hands up in disgust without waiting for a response.

"Would this be a good time for a song?" A small child broke away from her mother and questioned Glinda.

"No singing!" Rumple yelled from a distance. The child's lip quivered and she looked up at Glinda with surprise. Apparently the Munchkins were accustomed to breaking into song at will.

"Maybe later, dear," Glinda whispered with a wink and a smile. The girl skipped back to her mother.

"Rumplestiltskin, you haven't heard everything, and it's not all bad news." Rumple rejoined the group, a scowl deepening the lines in his ancient face. "Your magic is limited here. That is not to say that it can't be useful, but you may not be able to use it to its full potential as you do in your own land. Once you consult with the Wizard in the Emerald City, you may learn more."

"Why do we need to go to Emerald City?" Jefferson asked. "We know the Witch has taken Belle and our plan is to go to the Witch's castle and rescue her."

"I don't understand," the Mayor spoke up. "Don't you want to ask the Wizard for help?" Glinda nodded in agreement. "Everyone asks the Wizard for help. That's what he does."

Rumplestiltskin looked at Glinda and the Mayor thoughtfully. "What kind of a wizard is he?"

"Oh, he's very wise and very powerful," the Mayor replied proudly.

"Well, dearie, if he is so powerful, why can he not defeat this Witch of the East, hmmm?"

"Her powers are very great as well. If he went to war with her, he is concerned that it might destroy the land. It's best not to take the chance. That's what the Wizard says." This was accompanied by another reassuring smile.

"Imbeciles..." Rumple hissed. Jefferson put on a smile, deciding to take his chances with Rumple and Lizzie, rather than risk alienating these people any further.

"Well, let's just be on our way, then." He motioned to the others and began to walk down the road.

"Just a moment." Glinda smiled at Lizzie, placing her hand on her arm. "You are with child, are you not?"

Lizzie blushed and nodded. "Yes. How did you-"

"You may grow weary. There is an abandoned cabin in the forest just outside the Munchkinland borders. Please feel free to use it if you have need of it." Rumple looked at her warily.

"And what is your price?" he asked.

"I am interested in that wand," Glinda admitted. A wand might be very useful to me."

Rumple laughed. "Oh, yes, I'm sure of that, dearie. Very useful, indeed. It might also be useful to _us_ if my powers are limited." He looked over at Lizzie and suddenly thought of what Belle would want him to do for her friend. He shrugged. "Oh, very well, it's a deal." _I may regret this, _he thought to himself, but thinking of Belle and her desires comforted him, as if she could see that he was trying to do good, to make wise choices.

Jefferson was eager to be off. "Let's be on our way," he called excitedly. It had been some time since he had been on an adventure and he was happy to be on the road again. They made their farewells to the Munchkins and Glinda, and set off on the Yellow Brick Road. As they departed, the Munchkins began singing a jaunty tune about the Wizard of Oz.

"Let's get out of here," Rumple said with impatience. "They'll only keep on with that annoying singing if we linger."

The three walked briskly down the road, eager to make their way out of Munchkinland and closer to finding Belle. Soon they could see the Emerald City off in the distance, with its tall spires and distinctive roofline. All Rumple could see was Belle's beautiful face, looking back at him, begging him to find her. As the rolling hills melded into forest, they began to watch for the cabin so they could rest for the night.

"It must be around here somewhere," Lizzie said, eager to be off her feet. "All Glinda said was that it was somewhere in the forest."

"Maybe it isn't even on the path. We may have to search for it," Jefferson spoke up boldly. "Lizzie, why don't you wait here and we'll look around a little." The sky was growing much darker and clouds were beginning to gather. Rumple caught Jefferson's eye and shook his head slowly, looking askance at the darkening sky. Lizzie made herself comfortable with her back against a tree, pulling an apple from a nearby tree and eating hungrily.

Jefferson and Rumple walked off the path and through the trees. They could see smoke in the distance and they continued their search, following the plume of smoke. At last they saw the cabin.

"There's smoke coming from the chimney," Rumple observed. "I thought it was abandoned..."

"Maybe Glinda magically built a fire to welcome us!" Jefferson's optimism was beginning to wear on Rumple and he shook his head again, rolling his eyes.

As they strode quietly toward the cabin, Rumple motioned to Jefferson to stay back, while he crept closer. "I wish I had that wand," he muttered under his breath. Without any real knowledge of how his magic would be affected, in addition to it already diminishing because of True Love's Kiss, Rumple found himself at a loss of what to do. If there was someone or _something _in the cabin, his old tricks would not help him now. The door opened before he could form another thought.

"Who goes there?" a man called out, holding an axe.

"Three travelers." Rumple didn't want to give out any unnecessary information, so he kept it brief. The man glared menacingly at Rumple, not giving an inch, and still swinging the axe. Rumple kept his eye on the axe and spoke again. "Is this your cabin?"

"Let's just say, I am using it now. So, I guess you could sat that by possession, it's mine." The flannel-clad man laughed and walked over to a pile of wood. He began the arduous task of splitting logs for kindling, but to him it was as if the logs were toothpicks, he split them so easily. Rumple grew uneasy.

"I asked you before and I will ask one more time-does this cabin belong to you?"

The man walked over to him. "No, it does not. But I'll wager to say that it doesn't belong to you, either!"

"We were offered this cabin for the night."

"We?" The man looked around and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anyone."

"A man and his wife, and she with child. Would you deny shelter to a pregnant woman?"

At this the man paused. "Of course not. Please tell your friends to come right in." But as Rumple walked by him to relay the news to Jefferson, the man swung his axe at Rumple's leg, opening a large wound. Rumple fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and, summoning all his remaining strength, flicked his hand at the woodsman. The man froze where he was, still holding the axe, while Rumple felt the magic slowly draining out of him. Even though he knew it wouldn't work, he still tried to wave his hand over the gaping wound. The magic was simply not there, and he fell back, exhausted. After seeing what had happened, Jefferson ran over to Rumple, wrapped his leg in his cloak and half carried him into the cabin. Once inside, he deposited Rumple on the only bed and assessed the situation. Rumple was drifting in and out of consciousness and Jefferson knew he had to stop the bleeding somehow. Fortunately the big woodsman outside was still frozen, permanently it seemed. Jefferson tore off a piece of a kitchen towel and tied a quick tourniquet above the knee. Rumple moaned in pain.

"I have to stop the bleeding." Jefferson spoke quickly and decisively.

"I can't be killed," Rumplestiltskin whispered. "I'm the Dark One."

"You're the Dark One with very limited powers here," Jefferson replied. "We don't really know what can be done to you. Nice job freezing that guy, though."

Rumple grimaced. "I was too trusting. It won't happen again," he said grimly.

"How's the pain?" Jefferson asked.

"I've had worse. I'm more concerned about the injury itself. Did that axe look rusty to you?"

Jefferson chuckled. "You're worried about a rusty axe when you've almost had your leg chopped off?"

"Not the first time," Rumple shivered violently, as if recalling a painful memory.

"Well, my friend, you've led a charmed life, that's for sure."

As Rumple lost the battle with his own will to stay awake, the last thing he said was "Not...friend..."

Jefferson laughed softly, then set about bandaging the wound. He covered Rumple with a blanket, added a few more logs to the fire, and ran back to the road for Lizzie. When he came upon her, she was curled up next to the tree, covered in her cloak, fast asleep. Jefferson knelt beside her, brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her lightly. "Wake up, Princess," he said gently, hating to wake her. Her eyes opened, and she sat up quickly.

"Was I asleep?" she asked.

"Yes, darling. I hated to wake you, but Rumplestiltskin is injured and I may need your help tonight."

Once Jefferson explained what had happened, he and Lizzie rushed back to the cabin. Lizzie stole a quick look at the statue-like man near the woodpile, but was distracted by Rumple, whose cries of pain could be heard through the thick walls. Jefferson and Lizzie glanced at one another uneasily and ran into the cabin. Rumple had thrown off the blanket and was shivering uncontrollably, even though the fire had made the room quite warm. The bandages were soaked with blood and the leg was burning hot to the touch.

"How long were you gone?" Lizzie asked.

"No more than 20 minutes, I swear it. Lizzie, his magic is gone, or at least badly diminished. We're on our own here."

"Take these towels, find water and soak them good. Quickly, Jefferson!"

There was a small creek nearby and Jefferson did as Lizzie commanded. When he returned to the cabin, Lizzie had dressed the wound and changed the bandages.

"You'll need to get his clothes off. I can't do it. We'll need to work together to keep him as cool as possible. Once his clothes are off, wrap him in the cool towels. I'll go back to the creek with more towels and we'll alternate until his fever comes down."

"Lizzie, I don't want any harm to come to you. You need to rest too."

Lizzie smiled. "I've been sleeping for at least an hour. I'm fine. The baby is fine. This man can't die, Jefferson."

"That's what he said. But I don't know, Lizzie. Maybe in this land, he can be killed."

"Not tonight. Not now. He's going to live. Now get his clothes off!" She grabbed more towels and walked the short distance to the creek as if her very life depended on it. "Don't worry, Belle," she vowed, "we're going to save him."

The morning dawned, cool and sunny. Lizzie lay asleep on a pile of rags on the floor next to the smoldering fire. Jefferson sat next to Rumple, exhausted, yet determinedly wiping him down with a cool compress. Rumple's eyes opened and for once, they were not feverish or delirious. They were not exactly calm either, but they held Jefferson's gaze and did not look away.

"What...how long...?" As he tried to get up, Jefferson forcibly held him down, at the same time wondering how long he would be able to keep the Dark One in that bed.

"You were out of it all night," Jefferson said tiredly. "Fever."

"Yes, the fever." Rumple thought for a moment. "It's been so long since I've had one. Was it bad?"

But all he had to do was look at Jefferson's face to know the answer.

"Lizzie knew that Belle would kill us if we lost you. So we couldn't let that happen." Jefferson's grin returned briefly, then faded as his sleepless night caught up with him. He stumbled over to Lizzie, wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep on the floor. Rumple eyed them both and sighed with longing. _Belle,_ he thought, then sleep overtook him as well.

When Lizzie and Jefferson awoke, it was nearly noon. Rumple was sitting up in bed, drinking some water and attempting small feats of magic using his familiar hand and arm gestures. He was apparently unsuccessful, as nothing in the room appeared out of order from the night before.

"Well?" Jefferson asked as he rolled over and sat up.

"Nothing." Rumple said glumly. "My powers appear to be gone."

"Do we have a chance against the Wicked Witch now?" Lizzie asked with trepidation.

"We will have to defeat her without magic," Rumple said as if he couldn't imagine anything more odious...or more difficult.

Jefferson spoke up. "How will you manage the journey?"

Rumple sneered, much like his old self. "I've been injured before. I'll need a heavy stick to use as a cane, and will probably need a day or so to rest, but I can make it. It's not that far to the Emerald City."

"From the Emerald City, it's only a few hours to the Witch's Castle. We may be able to borrow a wagon in the City, and then the journey will be easier." Jefferson spoke with assurance but inside he was trying to imagine a confrontation between Rumple and the Witch under these circumstances. "We may want to think about rescuing Belle and getting out of there before the Witch sees us. It's just a thought."

"I'll consider it," said the Dark One slowly, as he pondered their next move.

Over the next few days, they all regained their strength, thanks to rest, food and more rest. They took turns in the bed, with Rumple getting the lion's share, as his leg's healing was of utmost importance to them all. The bleeding had almost stopped and the wound was beginning to close on its own. However, the pain was still there and the wooden cane was frequently beaten into the ground by Rumple in his frustration over his pain and lack of magic. Each time, he reminded himself of the task at hand, and continued walking around the yard with his cane, testing his limits and strengthening his other leg. Finally they were ready to leave.

As they made their way back to the road, Rumple hobbling quietly on his cane and Lizzie staying close to Jefferson, they began to formulate their plan for rescuing Belle. Over the miles to the Emerald City, the plan began to take shape and their confidence grew. As they walked up to the gates, all they could think of was "We are only three hours away from rescuing Belle." If they hadn't been exhausted from their travels and from Rumple's injury, they wouldn't have stopped. They rang the bell on the outside of the City Gate and soon a Guard poked his head through a little doorway in the large gate.

"Who rang that bell?" the Guard said indignantly. They didn't get many visitors to the Emerald City and he was wary. He looked down onto the three travelers without sympathy.

"Jefferson, Lizzie and Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumple...what...skin?" The guard laughed uproariously at his own attempt at humor. Rumple fingered his cane, twisting it this way and that, as if to test its strength. He stared at the guard, who finally looked away nervously. He didn't like this man at all.

"Rumple...stiltskin" he bowed with his customary flourish but his eyes were fixed and cold. "We'd like to enter...now!"

Succumbing to the sheer force of Rumple's persuasion, the Guard opened the gate and said, "Welcome to the Emerald City!" They walked through the gates, looking all around, taking it all in. The entire city glowed with a greenish hue, from the buildings, the streets, the people's clothing, even the animals. Lizzie was astonished.

"It's all green!" she said. "I've never seen anything like it!"

As Lizzie and Jefferson walked ahead, Rumple felt nothing except dread. He knew what they were up against and had already planned that Lizzie would not accompany them to the Castle. Getting Lizzie to go along with that would be difficult but he knew Jefferson would agree with him that Lizzie and the baby must be protected. _No more innocents would die_, he told himself. But he knew that he was not innocent and he felt vulnerable for the first time in centuries.

Upon entering the city plaza, they were treated to a variety of services, each one meeting their needs in a remarkable way. Lizzie was taken to the Emerald Spa for the full body care treatment package, including massage and aromatherapy bath. She was wrapped in a luxurious green robe and whisked away to their inn, where she was tucked into bed. Jefferson was given a similar treatment with the same result. Both slept soundly, unaware of the passage of time.

Rumple, instead of a spa treatment, was taken immediately to the hospital, where a team of doctors worked on his leg. He was finally given medication for pain and was able to sleep for a brief time until his thoughts of Belle reminded him of his duty to her. Upon awaking, he was able to put weight firmly on his leg. "Excellent." he said to the doctors. "Almost as good as magic." They huddled together and he could hear them murmuring angrily about something called "science," but he was already out the door by then. He walked the short distance to the inn and slept on and off for the remainder of the night.

By the next day they were well rested and eager to be off. Surprisingly, Lizzie had decided to return to Munchkinland instead of remaining in the Emerald City. "I like it there," was her only reason, and Jefferson arranged for a carriage, green of course, to transport her there. With the improvement in Rumple's leg injury, Jefferson and Rumple elected to walk to the Witch's Castle, in order to gain the advantage of surprise. "It's about the only advantage we have," Rumple muttered as they walked along the road leading into another dark forest. Rumple still used the wooden cane, and could be seen grimacing in pain from time to time, but overall, he made good time even with his slight limp.

Signs appeared every mile or so, urging visitors to "Turn Back Now" and "Be Gone," but other than those dire warnings, they were left alone, with no further incidents. As they neared the Castle, they noticed that all the light of the sun was completely blocked by the overhanging trees, lending a strange air of suspended time within the forest. This also obscured their view of what lay ahead, and they rounded each turn with increased anxiety and uncertainty.

"We should have brought the axe," Jefferson said, realizing how much he had been counting on Rumple's magic to save the day. He had never been much of a fighter, choosing to use his wits and cleverness instead of weapons or fists to get out of sticky situations. He had no idea what he would have done with the axe if they had brought it, but it seemed helpful.

Rumple shook his head. "I never want to see that cursed axe again." He swung his cane as they passed through a thicket, clearing a path with difficulty. Brambles cut through their clothing and raised ugly welts immediately. But they kept pressing on, the thought of Belle foremost in their minds. But to Rumple, she was in his heart as well, and he missed her terribly. Not only was he angry that she had been taken from his Dark Castle, but being deprived of her presence caused a sadness every bit as painful as the gash in his leg. He knew that her goodness had impacted him in ways that he was only now realizing. Her presence had caused him to temper his usual distrust of people and he was beginning to see the possibility for hope in his life again, something that had been non-existent since Bae left their world. The fact that she loved him was something beyond his comprehension, but something he clung to as the very breath of life. He knew that their chances of rescuing Belle were very slim without magic, but he held onto the hope that she usually offered, the belief that goodness would win and that true love would prevail. That was her gift to him, and he embraced her ideals willingly, as though he were embracing her. _Sweetheart, you told me love was worth fighting for_, he thought to himself. _Here's hoping we can fight our way through this mess. __All I want is to feel your arms around me again, and have the life we talked about. Stay strong, Belle, _he willed, as if he could influence her with his very thoughts. _We're almost there. Stay alive, sweetheart. _

There was no warning of the flying monkeys' attack. Flying silently, they grabbed Rumple and Jefferson as if they were a couple of rag dolls, carrying them high over the trees into the courtyard of the Witch's Castle. As they dropped them unceremoniously onto the stone tiles, Rumple looked for a way of escape, but there was none to be found. He and Jefferson looked around, but what they saw only increased their fear. In addition to the squadron of monkeys, which apparently could fly and walk about with ease, the Witch's Castle also boasted quite a group of guards, all dressed in black and fitted with weapons of every description. Attempting to escape would be suicide.

"Oh-ee-oh, yo-ho, oh-ee-oh, yo-ho..." sang the guards as more joined them on the courtyard.

"Again with the singing..." Rumple muttered. "What is there about this place?"

"Shhh," Jefferson warned. "The less we say, the better chance we have of surviving this."

"Any ideas?" whispered Rumple.

"This wasn't exactly part of the plan. I say we improvise."

Rumple groaned, either from pain or from the futility of improvising while surrounded by armed guards. Then a thought occurred to him..._What would Belle do? Wait, why am I asking that? __I'm Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. What would I do? What __should I__ do? I don't exactly have a track record of bravery. But Belle does. She stood up to me in the Dark Castle... _He couldn't get the thought out of his mind..._What would Belle do? _

He didn't have long to consider the possibilities, because he and Jefferson were blindfolded with their hands bound behind them, and carried/dragged into the Castle. The guards pushed them along what seemed to be a hallway, as they could feel cold walls on either side of them. All the while, Rumple kept thinking, _What would Belle do_?

Soon they began to feel warmth, and the space between the walls grew larger as they entered some kind of room. They heard footsteps walking away, and heard a heavy door slam behind them. They realized they were no longer held in place by their guards. They were alone.

"Jefferson," Rumple whispered. "Can you remove your blindfold?"

"My hands are tied, but I can try to maneuver the bindings..."

"Mine are tied as well."

As the pair struggled to release themselves, they knew their window of opportunity for rescuing Belle was growing smaller.

"Our only hope may be an audience with the Witch," Rumple stated calmly, although his heart was beating rapidly and he was growing frustrated with his inability to get out of the simple bindings.

"Are you insane?" Jefferson cried out. "She'll kill us for sure."

"Maybe," Rumple said. "Maybe not."

They didn't have long to wait. Still bound and blindfolded, they were led out of the room, down another corridor and then stopped abruptly outside a large wooden door. The guards knocked on the door, and were admitted, pushing the prisoners ahead of them. Rumple's injured leg crumpled beneath him and he fell to the floor. He could feel the wound opening again under the strain of the long days of walking, the fall from the clutches of the monkeys and the most recent fall. He grimaced and tried to stand, but was unsuccessful. He could feel cool hands releasing his own hands from their captivity, and lastly, the blindfold was removed as well. As he got to his feet and his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked around wildly, trying to see as much as he could. Jefferson was being unbound as well, and both men tried not to _look _as if they were looking.

"Eyes lowered before the Queen!" A guard stepped forward, ready to strike if necessary. Rumple and Jefferson lowered their eyes, but they didn't see the Witch, or the Queen as she was apparently called.

"Rumplestiltskin, I presume?" The voice behind him was calm and deadly. He turned slowly and then sank to his knees in shock. _It couldn't be._

"Milah?'


	9. Alliances

Chapter 9 – Home

Belle woke from a dreamless sleep, her neck and back aching from the cramped position she was forced to endure. She had long since cried her last tears, tears of loss and fear about the future. There was one thing she knew, that Rumple would be looking for her. Finding her would not be easy, but he would be trying. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she was far from home and from the man she loved. _Not the monster, the man,_ she thought. _If only people knew what he was really like. _She smiled sadly, pushing her emotions aside and taking stock of her predicament. She was in a small cell of some kind. It was cold, damp, and devoid of much, save a ratty old blanket and pillow. She was brought food twice a day and it was edible, if not tasty. Her spirit, though strong and resilient, was starting to waver in the face of endless days of captivity and the lack of any human interaction. She knew Rumple would want her to remain strong and so she sat up, smoothed her hair and make another mark on the wall, the only way she could see the passage of time. It had only been two days but it felt like two weeks.

The door to her cell opened slowly. The guard, or whatever he was, entered and put her usual plate of food on the floor, along with a mug of water.

"Are you allowed to speak to me?" Belle asked, desperate to make contact with another human being.

"No." His voice was deep and he shook his head for emphasis.

"Can you tell me where I am?" she tried again.

"Oz." was the reply.

"Well, yes, I know that. But where in Oz?"

Before he could make a decision to answer or ignore the prisoner, the guard was brought up to his feet by a hand gripping the collar of his jacket. He was thrown back against the door within a matter of seconds. Belle gasped, but her gasp turned into a choke as two hands quickly closed around her neck.

"What do you want with me?" Her usual melodious voice was reduced to a wheezing grating sound. She wriggled, trying to break free, but the grip on her neck was too strong. At last the grip relaxed and she backed away from her tormentor. She looked up and her eyes narrowed in recognition. "You!" she cried.

"Very good, Belle. I wasn't sure you would recognize me."

Belle thought quickly. She needed more information, but she knew she didn't have much time. The man in front of her was already surveying her with an evil gleam in his eye. She looked at him steadily without betraying the fear that was in her heart. "My friends will be coming for me."

"They will not." This was said with deadly certainty. Belle's heart sank. _How did he know they weren't coming? Had something happened to Rumple? To Jefferson and Lizzie? _ She swallowed back tears and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's not about you, Belle. You're just the bait."

"Who are you working for?"

"Oh, I'm sure a smart girl like you can figure that out. However, in the end it won't really matter. As soon as Rumplestiltskin shows up, if he shows up, your purpose will be fulfilled and you will no longer be needed." And with that, the Ozian guard pushed Belle roughly against the wall and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"The...guard?" Belle whispered to herself, tears coursing down her cheeks, recognizing him from her entrance into the Emerald City with the White Rabbit several days earlier. The portal used by the Rabbit had deposited them at the Main Gate to the Emerald City, and the Guard had tied Belle up, whisking her inside the gate and into the place where she was currently being held. Soon after, she was injected with something that made her sleep. Repeatedly. Belle shook her head, trying to remember through the haze of the drugs she'd been given. _What did the Guard say __when he was talking to the White Rabbit__? _She slowly remembered phrases and words: _use her...he won't refuse...true love...magic...must have. _None of them made any sense, but she had to figure it out.

She knew she was the bait. She knew Rumple was the target. She knew the Ozian Guard was working for someone else. _The Wizard..._Belle thought. _It had to be the Wizard. But why?_

* * *

"Very good, Rumple," Milah taunted. "Now, what are you doing here?" She still spoke with the same contempt for her husband as she had throughout their later years of marriage.

Trying to make sense of this, Rumple shook his head. "Just a minute. Why aren't you dead? You should have died a hundred years ago."

"What do you think?" Milah said, her voice grating on his nerves, just as it always had. "I made a deal." Rumple threw Jefferson a glance. They were both interested now. "Long life in exchange for information. Information about you, to be exact."

Warning bells went off in Rumple's brain. "Who can possibly make that kind of a deal?" He assumed it was a spell of some kind, but he couldn't be sure.

"Someone with power, more power than you, obviously." Milah's mocking words were delivered with just the right touch of sarcasm.

"But surely you knew that when you sent the White Rabbit, I would come after Belle."

"Who's Belle?"

Rumple raised his hand, then remembered he had no power here. "I think you know exactly who she is." Jefferson was just about to stop him from doing something stupid, but there was no need. He turned, shook his head again, and began pacing.

One of the guards went to restrain him, but Milah waved her hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Wait! I want to hear this," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Belle is..."

"Your wife?" Milah finished.

"No. We're not married." Rumple remembered that they would have been married by now, if Belle had not been taken. He looked down at his hand as if expecting to see a ring on his finger.

"Yet..."

Rumple nodded. "That's correct. We are engaged."

Milah burst into hysterical laughter. "How...how can you be engaged, _husband? _We're still married."

"I thought you were dead." Rumple was trying to get through this conversation quickly, so he could find out what _really_ happened to Belle. It was clear that Milah was telling the truth. Or part of it.

"I should be dead." Milah turned to him defiantly. "I wish I was dead. But I'm not, am I?"

"Killian Jones..." Rumple wasn't sure he wanted to finish that sentence. "You and he..."

"Yes, Killian. Killian and I..." Milah spat out. "You wouldn't understand."

Rumple sighed, causing Milah to turn to him with a questioning look. He wished he could have taken it back, but it was too late. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to explain.

"I understand more than you think, dearie." Rumple turned away, unsure of how much to reveal, unwilling to jeopardize Belle's life by any misplaced confessions. "Let's just say that I now know what true love is...and leave it at that."

Milah scrutinized Rumple carefully, trying to ascertain his truthfulness. The fire went out of her eyes, replaced by regret and sadness. She and Rumple were two people, connected through the bonds of marriage and parenthood, and they were long in years. Carrying old grudges was possibly just too much trouble. The room fell silent.

"I release you." Milah spoke first. Breaking the vows of marriage could be undone with the assent of both partners, but Rumple was not expecting it to be so easy. He looked sharply at his wife, trying to gauge her mood, but all he saw was emptiness in her eyes, eyes that used to look at him with love, so many years ago. Eyes that had turned to hatred and mocking, as she wanted more from him than he could ever give her.

"I release you." Rumple repeated the words, completing the termination of a marriage that was doomed almost from the start. Even though they both knew this, it was still a bittersweet moment. They had shared a life together once, with hopes and dreams for their future. They had shared a son.

Milah nodded. "It's done then."

_What would Belle do? _Rumple inhaled sharply. _No, I don't want to do this. She doesn't deserve to know. _He looked at Milah, but all he could see was Belle's eyes, trusting him, believing the best about him, willing to defend him to others who would tear him down in a heartbeat. Rumple knew then what he had to do.

"Not quite, Milah. I have to tell you about Bae." They sat together at the large table and Rumple related the story, not sparing any detail, taking full responsibility for Bae's frustration and departure into the portal. Milah tried to remain stoic, but soon was weeping quietly. Her only memories of Baelfire were of him as a small child. _I missed so much,_ she thought. "_I should have thought of a better way._"

As if Rumple read her mind, which she was pretty sure he still couldn't do, he spoke softly. "He was so brave, Milah...standing up to me, asking the Blue Fairy for help, and finally going into that portal rather than live a life that he knew was corrupted by dark magic."

"I wish I could have known him then." _More regrets. _

"You would have been proud of him. I was."

"Are you sure the dark curse is the only way...to find him, I mean?"

"It's the only way. The Blue Fairy said there were no other portals."

"And you believed her?" Milah was incredulous. "What if she was lying?"

"Milah, she had no reason to lie."

But Milah wasn't convinced. "That you know of."

Rumple felt fatigue wash over him. His injury combined with the stress of the past few days was catching up with him and he slumped over the table. "Yes, that I know of," he admitted. "I would be glad to entertain other theories, once we've found out what's happened to Belle."

Jefferson joined them at the table. "If _you_ don't have her," he said, looking directly at Milah, "then there's only one other person who does."

"The Wizard," Milah and Rumple said at the same instant.

Jefferson nodded. "I don't know anything about him. He arrived after my last visit."

Rumple turned to Milah. "Milah, I need you to tell me everything you know, and make it quick. With what kind of a wizard are we dealing?"

Milah scoffed. "Ha! He's nothing but a phony! He's not even a wizard, that I can detect. What little power he has, he has gained it by fear and intimidation, and due to the fact that the people of Oz were desperate for someone to lead them. He knows better than to mess with me."

Rumple looked puzzled. Part of the puzzle was missing. "You're not telling me everything, dearie." His eyes grew cold and the truth began to take shape in his mind. He faced it head on. "What was your deal with him?"

"Power. I wanted to have the power I never had in our land. I wanted to control people, to make them do my bidding. He delegated his power to me by simply never interfering with my plans, and by spreading the idea that I had more power here. No one would disbelieve the great and powerful Wizard of Oz!" Milah laughed joylessly.

"If he had no power, how could he cast the spell that gave you this extended life?" Milah's tale was getting more difficult to follow and Rumple needed concrete information.

"Not him, you fool! That was another witch, and you're not getting her name from me. Don't even try." Milah snapped her answer in her haste to give Rumple and Jefferson what they needed but not so much that it jeopardized the power she had built for herself. It was a slippery slope, and she knew Dark One Rumple well enough to know that he had his ways of using even the smallest piece of information to his advantage.

"So, the Wizard...what did he get?" Jefferson asked hesitantly, as if afraid of what he might hear.

Milah snapped her fingers and two of the guards uncovered a large crystal ball, which had been sitting on a nearby pedestal. Milah peered intently into the crystal, focusing intently on the huge orb before her. Rumple and Jefferson looked at each other uneasily, yet cautiously walked over to get a closer look. Milah was lost in concentration. Soon an image appeared. Rumple saw the shape of a man holding a much smaller crystal ball than the one Milah has been using. Jefferson reacted immediately. "The crystal ball," he whispered to himself.

"You knew I had it," Rumple spoke matter-of-factly. He was sure of himself and his old bravado was returning, overriding his fatigue and injury. "You knew I had it," he repeated.

"Yes," Milah replied. "I knew. I told the Wizard exactly where to find it. I kept track of your whereabouts, looking for an opportune time to steal it back. I had eyes on your Dark Castle for months, but I never expected to see a woman there."

"This larger crystal?" Rumple directed the conversation away from Belle, concerned that it would deteriorate into ugliness if Milah had her chance.

"It controls all the smaller ones. It enables me to see through all of them, no matter where they are."

Rumple's suspicions were confirmed. "So you _did _know about Belle." His voice rose in pitch and volume, and he advanced toward Milah with a look of disgust. "Tell me, Milah, what would the Wizard want with the crystal, and why would he take Belle? Of what possible use is she to him?" Even as he spoke, he knew the answer. At once he understood everything and he fell back against the table.

Milah watched as awareness dawned in Rumple's eyes. "Yes, Rumple. Once he saw that _beautiful _young woman in your castle, he knew how to exploit that weakness for himself." At that, Rumple cringed. He had been afraid of exactly that. "When that White Rabbit ended up here on the wrong end of another deal, the Wizard saw his chance to gain the advantage. At first it was all about getting the crystal, so he could spy on the Ozians and have some means of power here, but then..."

"He doesn't want Belle. He wants my power." Rumple resumed pacing around the room, searching desperately for a way out of this. He knew Belle wouldn't want him to kill anyone, but surely this "wizard" deserved to die. "He has no power of his own so he wants to steal mine. The only problem is that I can't just give it away, even if I wanted to. There's only one way for the Dark One to lose his power."

Jefferson spoke up. "I suspect the Wizard may not know that. Or he may be willing to explore those options, Rumplestiltskin."

"We'll see," Rumple said mysteriously. "The cards are not all played yet. We need a plan and we need to return to the Emerald City." He tried to think logically, as was his habit, but his fears and concerns for Belle would not be brushed aside. He walked out to the candlelit courtyard and looked into the dark forest. _Is it time? __Is it even possible to give up this power and survive? __If I give up my power, then how will I find Bae? _He never asked himself if Belle was worth the risk, worth losing his power. He already knew the answer to that. Faced with the prospect of being separated from her forever, the choice was clear. He simply couldn't live without her, and he didn't want to try. _But my son... _The thought of never seeing Bae again was overwhelming. He gave in to his grief again, and sobs shook his frame as he bent over the stone wall. The choices seemed far too difficult and each choice he made meant that someone would be hurt or perhaps die.

Milah and Jefferson watched silently from inside the palace, witnessing the transformation of the all-powerful Dark One into a mere man, a man tormented by the past, of the wrong choices he had made that led him to this moment. Milah observed him carefully, as if searching for a hint of insincerity. Her instinct for self-preservation was very strong, and she was wary of this new Rumplestiltskin, neither the coward that she remembered from long ago nor the Dark One who had ruthlessly robbed her of her love. This man was a mystery and she felt herself on shaky ground.

As the hour grew later, Rumple walked back inside, composed and calm, although obviously shaken by the day's events. He started to speak, but Milah spoke first.

"We all need to rest. Let's make a plan in the morning."

"Every hour that we spend here is another hour that Belle is...I don't know what." Rumple was starting to become agitated again, and Jefferson knew he had to speak up. He stepped into Rumple's path, looked at him directly and spoke the only words that would have made sense to Rumplestiltskin.

"You are injured. You have no magic. You need to be strong to rescue Belle. I respectfully suggest that you at least try to rest for awhile, because in your current condition you wouldn't be able to rescue a cat."

Rumple grimaced in pain and tried to chuckle, but failed. "Very well. I hope you have better accommodations for us than that grimy cell, Milah."

Milah motioned to a guard, who stepped forward. "Follow this man to your chambers." She didn't look hospitable at all, but was at least willing to give them comfortable rooms.

Sleeping garments were provided in the rooms, and Rumple and Jefferson were instructed to place their clothing outside the door for laundering. A maid appeared at the door with a small vial, which Rumple examined carefully. "What is this?" he asked.

"For the pain," was all the maid said before she fled the room, closing the door behind her. Rumple, devoid of power and hoping desperately that his trust was not misplaced, drank it in one swallow. He barely made it to the bed before falling into a deep sleep. As he slept, the door to his room opened quietly, revealing Milah standing in the hallway. She watched him for awhile, nodded her head and closed the door again.

All three rose before dawn and met in the great room as before. Clear-headed and alert, Rumple had been awake for some time and had begun to formulate a plan.

"The first thing I need to know, dearie, is if you are here to help us or to hinder us." This was directed to Milah who looked up in anger.

"Still as trusting as ever, I see. Well, Rumple, if I meant to harm or _hinder_ you, I would have put something stronger than mild pain medication in that vial last night. I want a deal."

"You want a deal? My dear, I have no power. Do you understand what that means?"

"The deal is this..." Milah went on as if Rumple hadn't spoken at all. "I will help you rescue your Belle in exchange for the answer to one question. Those are my only terms."

"Deal," Rumple said quickly. He knew the crystal ball would come in handy, as well as Milah's knowledge of Oz and the Emerald City. "What's your question?"

Milah looked down, her eyes closed. She could have been praying or merely hoping against hope. "Is Killian alive?" she asked, barely breathing. She looked up at Rumple.

"Yes," he said, meeting her eyes with what appeared to be compassion. "He's alive."


	10. Sacrifice

As Milah's carriage sped rapidly along the road to the Emerald City, Rumple's anxiety increased with each passing mile. Without knowing exactly what the Wizard wanted, the others agreed that there was no sense in trying to plan anything. Going in without a plan, on the other hand, was foolish. He always knew the exact outcome of every deal and transaction, and planned for all eventualities, even the most remote, but this time there was more at stake. He twisted the handle of his wooden cane nervously. He realized that even the slightest mistake could cause Belle's death, and no doubt the death of their entire party. _I can't be responsible for this. _He had been responsible for the deaths of many people throughout his evil tenure as the Dark One, but this was different. Without magic, he was just like any man, entering an unknown situation without adequate information or the ability to prepare. He pictured Belle sitting all alone, hope running out, losing faith in the one person she knew would rescue her. He lashed out in anger at the closest object, which unfortunately for him was the wall of the carriage. He remembered too late that he was not able to heal himself, but the satisfaction of the punch made the pain subside a little faster. He rubbed his hand ruefully, and resumed his dark worries about Belle's fate.

The carriage pulled up to the Main Gate and they disembarked, walking deliberately to the next phase of their journey. The bell was answered by the same taciturn Ozian Guard they had met previously. He didn't have to ask them who rang the bell, because he recognized them right away. Of course, Milah, or the "Wicked Witch," was well known in Oz, and the Guard bowed without expression, to her and to Rumplestiltskin. Jefferson was accorded a slight nod of the head. As he escorted them through the gate, Milah told him their business.

"We'd like an audience with the Wizard," she demanded in an imperious tone.

"He'll see you right away," the Guard replied. "Please wait in the hall." He kept walking, presumably to announce them to the Wizard.

"That's odd," Milah said, looking suspiciously at the Guard as he walked away. "Usually one has to wait several hours for an audience. It's almost like he was expecting us."

Rumple didn't like the sound of that, and he almost followed the man, but at the last moment he met Milah's eyes and she shook her head. He forced himself to wait in the hall with Milah and Jefferson. _What did this Guard know that he wasn't saying? _As it turned out, he didn't have much time to brood about it, as they were immediately ushered into the Wizard's throne room. Rumple and Jefferson looked around but all they saw was an empty throne. "Now what?" Rumple asked Milah.

"Shhh! Just wait." An ornate, jeweled throne was set in the middle of a huge alcove, which was beginning to change before their eyes. Smoke filled the area, lightning flashed and the Wizard's huge head appeared in the space above the throne. His booming voice echoed through the cavernous room and his countenance was stern and forboding.

"Who...goes...there?" With each word, more colored lights and lightning illuminated the alcove, and the rumbling of thunder could be heard as if they had been transported into the midst of a severe storm. Jefferson looked as if he was going to make a run for it, but he suspected the doors were locked, as indeed they were. Rumple, although it wasn't in his nature to defer to anyone, realized quickly that Milah's experience with the Wizard would serve them well. He allowed her to take the lead.

"Your humble servants, requesting an audience." Milah knew what the Wizard wanted to hear, so she played along, but Rumple could tell she was merely acting a role. She had to shout the words to be heard over the thunder, which didn't lend her words any degree of believability.

"The Witch of the East, Rumplestiltskin, and Jefferson, I believe." The noise in the room was becoming deafening and Rumple resisted to urge to cover his ears. He tapped his cane on the floor quietly.

"Yes, oh great and powerful Wizard!" This was said with so much sarcasm that Rumple stopped tapping and glanced sharply at Milah. There was no point in antagonizing the man at the very outset of their conversation.

"Rumplestiltskin, step forward!" Rumple, aided by his wooden cane, stepped closer to the throne and looked up. "What is it you are seeking?" As if the Wizard realized that his guests needed to shout to be heard, the loud thundering ceased and the lightning became intermittent.

"You are holding captive a young woman by the name of Belle. I would like her released immediately." Rumple spoke dismissively, as if he were in control of the situation. Without magic to insure his victory, he relied on his cunning, bravado and air of superiority.

Fire and lightning erupted from the alcove, illuminating the Wizard's head even further. "You dare dictate terms to me?! Who do you think you are?" Jefferson and Milah stepped back a few steps, but Rumple stood his ground, certain that he was very close to receiving information about Belle. Backing down now would not get them any closer to discovering more.

"I am a true wizard," Rumple stated calmly. "True wizards rely on their power, not on cheap carnival tricks. Who are you really and what are you doing here?" Milah stepped forward, as if to warn Rumple, but he waved her off impatiently as if to say, _I know what I'm doing._

At once the image of the Wizard's head disappeared, only to be replaced seconds later by an image of Belle in her cell. She appeared to be sleeping. Rumple's heart caught in his throat at the sight of her looking so fragile and vulnerable in the blue gown he had made for her. The cell door opened and the Ozian Guard entered the cell, holding a syringe and leering at Belle, moving toward her slowly and deliberately. Rumple practically jumped out of his skin.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted to the image. The Guard crept closer and then the image faded, replaced once again by the image of the Wizard. He spoke calmly, with a deadly edge to his voice.

"Well, well, well, it seems I have something you want, Rumplestiltskin."

"If she is harmed in any way..." Rumple knew that without his powers his threats were meaningless, but he hoped that the Wizard would be intimidated enough to reveal more.

"Oh, I won't harm her. Yet. Coincidentally, you also have something I want. Can you guess what it is?"

"You want power."

"Very good. Yes, but not just any power. I want _your_ power."

Rumple tried a different strategy. "Yes, well, there seems to be a slight problem with that, dearie. First of all, I have no power here, and second of all, there is only one way to take that power, and you aren't able to do that. I can't just give it up; it must be taken."

"NOOOO!" The wrath of the Wizard shook the building, as smoke and fire erupted from the alcove.

All of a sudden, Rumple fell to the ground, holding his head. He regained his balance quickly, but he continued pressing his fingers to his temples, as if he had a headache and was trying to relieve the pain. What he saw was a jumble of many different images, but one thing stood out clearly, and he knew it was the one piece of information he needed.

"You were right," he whispered to Milah. "He's not a wizard." With this, he began walking calmly around the perimeter of the throne platform, searching for the source of the Wizard's "power."

"What are you doing?" hissed Jefferson. "He still has Belle, you fool!" Jefferson's fear only served to embolden Rumple as he tried to stall for time, every minute another minute that Belle was alive and unharmed.

"You can come out now, whoever you are," Rumple taunted in his usual sneering voice. "Come out and discuss this like...well, like a man." The smoke and fire disappeared instantly and the room became cloaked in darkness. Only a glimmer of light from two wall candles illuminated the area. The whir of a motor sounded gently, and a platform rose from beneath the throne's stage. On that platform was a man. He was an older man, probably in his sixties, with graying hair, spectacles, and an air of intelligence about him. He stepped off the platform and stood before the little group. They could hardly believe this was the Wizard that had power over all of Oz. Even though Milah had known that he was a charlatan, she wisely realized that even a fake wizard could still pose a threat to them. He now had people who believed in him unquestioningly and, magic or not, those followers could do them, and Belle, real harm.

Rumple was the first to speak. "I want Belle returned to me immediately."

"I will not release her unless you deal with me, Rumplestiltskin. If I can't access your power, then I have no hope of surviving here. "

Rumple took a moment to ponder this new turn of events. _There may be a way, _he thought. _Belle would want me to do the right thing, but is it __the__ right thing for anyone to have this much power? I need to talk to Belle. __But that's impossible. __Think, Rumple! _He could feel the strain as he worked through the conflicting emotions of his desire for Belle, his desire to insure her freedom and his desire to be the man she wanted. _I would do anything for Belle. I know that now. My power means nothing to me without her. _He calmly thought through many different scenarios in a matter of he knew what he had to do.

"Summon Glinda," he told the wizard. "I need to talk with her." But as he said those words, he could hear the tinkling sound from a distance, and Glinda entered the room in her orb. She smiled as she gracefully glided to a stop on the floor.

"You could have summoned me anytime, Rumplestiltskin. All you had to do was ask."

Rumple turned to Glinda, relaxing his guard and meeting her eyes directly. "I need to speak with you. Alone."

Glinda considered this carefully as she looked into the depths of Rumple's eyes, and nodded. "Very well. The rest of you may leave." The words were said abruptly but her tone was kind. No one argued. They all walked quietly out of the room. The wizard was the last to leave. At the last moment, he looked as if he was about to speak, but instead gave Rumple a piercing look and was gone with the others.

"You've made a decision." Glinda didn't mince words. "What is your choice?"

"There is only one way that I can give up my power."

"The dagger." If Rumple was surprised that Glinda knew about the dagger, he didn't let on.

"Yes, the dagger must be used to either control me or kill me." Rumple came closer. "This wizard is holding Belle hostage." His voice rose in frustration. "I don't even know if she's here in this palace somewhere." Rumple began pacing, back and forth, as if unable to stay in one spot. "I won't be able to find her before he gives the order to kill her. Those who carried out the order I could certainly find and punish, but Belle would still be dead. I have to cooperate with him."

"What are you saying?" Glinda looked at Rumple intently.

Rumple stopped pacing and turned to Glinda, his mind made up. "I need you to retrieve the dagger from the Dark Castle."

"For what purpose?" Glinda now was genuinely concerned. She was powerful in her own right, but her powers were limited in that they could only be used for good.

"I think you know." Rumple smiled sadly. "It's the only way to save Belle. I think I always knew this was a possibility when Jefferson and I talked about the hat's rule."

"Yes, the hat requires the same number of people to enter and leave. Perfect symmetry."

"Perfect symmetry..." Rumple sounded old and tired. He had defended his power for centuries against some of the strongest sorcerers and magicians of the ages. His heart beat quickly, imagining all that the end of his magical powers implied. It meant the end of his life, the relinquishing of his quest to find Bae, the abandonment of hope of a life with Belle. Belle would never approve, he realized. She would tell him she wasn't worth the sacrifice. His resolve increased, giving him strength to rise above his fears and forge a new path of bravery. This time he would show her that she was worth it...but the finality of the decision tore at his heart. He would never see her again, of that he was certain. He looked up at Glinda, who could see the conflict raging through his mind and heart.

"You are sure this is the only way," Glinda said quietly.

"If there is even a remote chance that Belle will survive this and lead a happy life, then I want her to have that chance. She's young, intelligent, and strong. She'll miss me, I know, but she'll move on with her life. Yes, it's the only way to guarantee her safety. Anything else would involve risking her life and I won't do that."

"So do you intend for the wizard to kill you with the dagger?" Glinda hated saying the words; they sounded so final, so lacking in hope. She prided herself on finding positive solutions, on guaranteeing happy endings; this felt like failure.

"Yes." Rumple's face was like iron, immovable and set.

"I'm very much against this, Rumplestiltskin." Glinda paused, lost in thought for several minutes, as she battled her innate goodness and her desire to protect this flawed man from his dangerous choice. "However, I am allowing it for the greater good. If you attempted to oppose the wizard, it could lead to fighting and eventually a battle. More Ozians would be killed. I am their sworn protector and I cannot allow that to happen. Very well. I will go." She left the room before Rumple could see her tears, but he heard the sadness in her voice, which mirrored his own. He bent his head and sank to his knees, alone in his grief.

Jefferson was summoned to return to the Enchanted Forest with Glinda and Lizzie by means of the hat. He would then return with Glinda and the dagger, and would take Belle back through the hat after she was released. The Rule of the Hat would be followed to the letter. Jefferson stole a glance at Rumple before they left, but Rumple was stoic, looking straight ahead and seeing nothing. He had already gained the permission of the wizard to speak with Belle before he died, so he was thinking seriously about the words with which he wanted to leave her. He didn't want to frighten her, but she deserved his honesty and respect for her ability to accept and handle this separation. He owed her that much.

Milah watched him carefully, waiting for him to break into full Dark One mode and curse everyone within the vicinity. But he just kept staring. Occasionally he seemed to be speaking softly, as if rehearsing words and phrases before his talk with Belle. She had to speak now; it would no doubt be her only opportunity.

"Rumple..." she approached him tentatively.

Rumple shook his head. "Not now." He watched as she retreated while fighting back tears and he relented. "What is it, Milah? I don't have much time."

"I know. I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. "I need to know where he is."

"Who?" At first Rumple was truly mystified, but then the light dawned. "Killian Jones again."

"Please, Rumple, just tell me where he is." Milah was not above begging, but she hoped she wouldn't have to. But Rumple had nothing to lose by revealing that information. It came as a relief for him to do something good in his final moments.

"It's an island...an island called Neverland. You can't get there from here by any regular means. You need a magic bean for a portal. If by any chance you find one, do all you can to obtain it, because these beans are rare indeed."

Milah gasped. "A bean...like this one?" Milah pulled a sparkling bean from her pocket, her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Where did you get that?" Rumple was in shock. As far as he knew from the Blue Fairy, the last bean was the one that Bae used to escape the Enchanted Forest. This meant that Milah could still look for Bae, that there was a chance Bae could be found. Tears filled his eyes and he spoke so softly that Milah had to lean forward to hear him.

"That's what took Bae away from me, from our world. A bean just like this one. Now it's up to you to find him." He would never understand the twists and turns of fate. "Maybe it was meant to be you all along. I ask one thing. Tell him I never gave up and I never stopped looking for him. Tell him I love him."

Milah fought back tears and turned away to collect her thoughts. Was it possible that she could find her son _and_ Killian? She attempted to focus on Rumple, on what was happening to him today, but for the first time in her life she had hope, and she was selfish enough to want to keep that hope in the front of her mind. "Thank you. I'll make sure Baelfire knows how much you tried to find him." Rumple nodded, accepting, forgiving.

Glinda and Jefferson approached them. Glinda was holding the dagger closely, and Rumple sighed when he saw it. "My old friend and my sworn enemy," he said, referring to the dagger.

"We'll get the wizard while you talk to Belle." Glinda looked at Rumple again to see if he was still willing to go through with this. Rumple nodded, understanding her unspoken question.

And all at once she was there. Rumple felt her presence before he saw or heard her. It was like sunlight filled the room. He turned around and saw her and his heart caught at the way she smiled at him, so happy and so confident that he would save her. He took her gently by the hand, dismissed her guard with a wave and pulled her into a small chamber adjoining the throne room. Belle threw her arms around him and they held each other in a clutching embrace. Rumple knew then that all his rehearsing had been in vain, that he would never be able to tell her the truth. He tried to think, but the only thought in his mind was how perfectly she fit in his arms and how, if life was fair and the gods merciful, this moment should last forever. At once, Belle knew something was wrong. She looked up at him, questioning, but not doubting.

Rumple spoke first. "There's something I need you to do for me," he began. "When you get back home, I need you to destroy the curse I was working on."

Belle's confusion deepened. "The dark curse? The one Regina was going to cast? Why? I mean, I'm happy about it, but why, Rumple? What is going on?"

"I'm going to stay here for awhile, and you're going to go back with Jefferson. Only two can return in the hat now."

"What about Lizzie?"

"Lizzie is fine. She's already gone back. You'll see her very soon." Rumple smiled, trying to play his part so that Belle would go and not look back. But his smile didn't fool her.

"I'm staying with you. Did you really think I would leave you so soon? No! Send someone else back with Jefferson. We'll go back together." She looked up at him, with all her love and hope shining in her eyes.

At this, Rumple's control broke and a tear spilled over his eyelid and down his cheek. "Sweetheart..." but he couldn't continue. Belle knew.

"You're not coming back."

"No, darling, I'm not. It's not possible."

"What aren't you telling me?" Belle started to shake and Rumple pulled her into his arms again. He rubbed her back slowly. She buried her face in his chest and he kissed her hair over and over.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Belle straightened up and stepped back from Rumple. Looking him in the eye, she said, "You're going to die." Her bravery stunned him. She was willing to face directly what he had been unable to tell her. "You're trading your life, your power, for my freedom."

Rumple returned her gaze, proud of her steadfast spirit. "Yes. Will you promise to do as I ask, about the curse, I mean?"

"No."

"What?" This was one thing he never considered, that Belle would defy him and refuse to honor his wishes. Then he realized that she just hadn't given up yet.

Belle's voice raised in volume. "We are _not_ done talking about this. There must be another way."

"None that guarantee your safety with no risk or loss of life." He stopped when he could see that ploy wasn't getting through to her. He sank to his knees, holding her hands, kissing them gently. "Belle, I'm trying to be a better man, to be someone you would be proud of. You need to let me do this. I've thought it through and I'm ready."

"But I'm not ready." Belle looked at Rumple accusingly. "What good is it to me if you're a better man if you have to die in order to prove that?" But she could see the determination in Rumple's eyes. At last she reached acceptance. She had to give him up, to let him redeem himself. She couldn't deny him that chance, if that is what he felt he had to do.

"When?" she asked, resigned, with hope draining from her eyes.

"Very soon. Glinda has the dagger. I wanted to talk to you first. Belle, I want you to know..."

"Rumple, if you keep speaking I will not be able to keep it together. Listen to me." Rumple rose and drew her close once again. "I'm so proud of you and so undeserving of your love. You've made me so happy. I'll tell Baelfire all about you, how you never gave up on him, and how you never gave up on me. I know he'll be found, Rumple. I just know it." She pulled away out of frustration. "I just wish you could be the one to find him...that he could know the man you are now."

"I love you, Belle, with all my heart." Belle practically jumped into his arms, and they kissed passionately, knowing it would be the last time. Rumple dried Belle's tears and she dried his. Then, arm in arm, they walked out to the throne room.

The wizard was standing alone, holding the dagger. He looked uneasy, as if this part of the deal was not something he was expecting. His hand shook as he held the curved blade. As Rumple and Belle walked into the room, their love was apparent to everyone in attendance. Rumple gave Belle one last kiss and cupped her face with his hands. She brushed his hair away from his face, gave him a sad smile, then released him.

Rumple walked over to the wizard and stood silently before him. He unbuttoned his shirt and indicated his willingness to proceed. The wizard didn't move. Everyone looked around nervously. There wasn't really a protocol for this situation. Finally, the wizard raised the dagger and stabbed Rumple in his bare chest. Belle screamed as Rumple collapsed on the floor, but something was very wrong. There was no blood. The wizard raised the dagger and stabbed him again. Still no wound appeared.

"Stop!" Glinda stepped forward and took the dagger from the nearly convulsing wizard. The older man was shaking badly and could not have held the dagger another second. His guards helped him to the throne and he sat quickly. Belle ran to Rumple who was still lying on the floor, breathing heavily, but definitely breathing.

"What happened?" Rumple sat up and looked over at the wizard but it was clear he had no explanation.

"You don't know?"asked Belle. If Rumple didn't know, then who would? He was the only Dark One still living. Then she came to her senses. "Why are we trying to figure this out right now?" she said with a laugh. Taking his face in her hands and kissing him over and over, she exclaimed happily, "You're alive!" But Rumple couldn't celebrate just yet. He rose and walked cautiously over to Glinda.

Glinda held the dagger out to Rumple. He took it from her and looked at the blade. No longer was it emblazened with "Rumplestiltskin;" it was smooth and shiny, like any other knife blade. He turned it over and looked at the other side. It was the same. When Rumple looked back at Glinda, she was smiling.

"You knew," he said.

"No. I had my suspicions, but I didn't know for certain. Dark curses like yours are susceptible to deeds of love, such as True Love's Kiss and, in this case, an act of unselfish, sacrificial love. I would say that your curse has been broken, Rumplestiltskin."

"I'm no longer the Dark One?" Rumple couldn't believe the words, even as he spoke them.

"Well, your name isn't on the dagger, is it?" Jefferson remarked with his usual wit, now that he was breathing again.

"Indeed not." Rumple tried to take everything in, to think about what this all meant, but he couldn't stop looking at Belle, in awe of this remarkable woman who believed in him so strongly, even to the point of her willingness to let him die for something in which he believed. He grabbed her tightly, certain he would not be letting her out of his sight any time soon. All he wanted was to get out of the Emerald City, out of Oz, and back to their home...but then he stopped and turned to Jefferson. "The hat..."

Jefferson threw up his hands in despair and said, "The Rule of the Hat, my friend. Two go in, two come out. If ever I wished I could alter that rule, this would be the time."

Belle, Jefferson, Rumple, Milah, Glinda and the wizard all looked at one another. "I'm sure we can figure this out," Glinda said. And they did.

Jefferson and the Ozian Guard planned to return to the Enchanted Forest in the hat. The Guard had never liked Oz, apparently, and agreed to help Jefferson with his portal jumping business, doing most of the traveling, while Jefferson planned to stay at home and run the business. His surliness eventually gave way to a kind of well-concealed anticipation of this new opportunity.

"We need to give you a name," Jefferson announced. "Were you ever called anything other than 'Guard?'"

"No. I was given that name when I was apprenticed to the previous Guard," the man said in a matter-of-fact tone. In Oz we are called by our occupations. I guess you could call me 'Portal Jumper' now."

"Not Portal Jumper...but I will call you PJ!" Jefferson burst into laughter, so happy was he to have discovered the perfect name for the former Guard. PJ bowed formally and shook Jefferson's hand. He would remain in Avonlea until after the wedding, and he was very happy not to be in the same region as Rumplestiltskin for awhile. Lizzie and Jefferson would travel back to Oz for the wedding, which would take place in a secluded forest somewhere nearby. Glinda was charged with finding a suitable spot for the ceremony.

"Well, my darling Belle, do you realize this means that you will be marrying a common spinner?" Rumple asked as they strolled around the Emerald City.

"If you only knew how happy that makes me!" Belle pirouetted a few steps before Rumple tried to catch up with her, laughing. "But I'm kind of disappointed that I didn't break the curse with True Love's Kiss." She pouted as she looked at him over her shoulder. "I guess we'll have to practice kissing a lot more to get it right."

"Belle..." Rumple warned playfully, wagging his finger at her. But it was too late. She was already in his arms, kissing him with abandon. He gave in to the kiss, contented to be able to kiss Belle without reservation, and without fear of losing his power. _Nothing to lose now,_ he thought happily.

Belle sighed with joy. "We'll have such a life together, Rumple!"

"But first, a wedding...if you'll have me."

"I'll have you," Belle whispered wickedly. "I'll have you in every way imaginable." She was surprised to see that Rumple could blush, now that he had the skin of a regular man. He didn't look that different to her, minus the greenish gold sparkling skin, and crocodilian jacket, which had turned into a regular cloak almost instantly. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she could see that he was her Rumple. He was just a simpler, less scary version of himself. She could get used to it. Especially when she could make him blush so easily. _This was going to be fun._

"So, first a wedding...and then a journey." Rumple the Spinner had a one-track mind and was not going to postpone this wedding any longer. It was a little unorthodox, but Rumple, Belle and Milah would be journeying via the bean portal to Neverland, hoping to gain information about Baelfire in the process. As Rumple explained, it was much easier to get anywhere from Neverland, because of the many kinds of magic that existed there. Belle, always up for an adventure, was excited about seeing new lands and experiencing new things with Rumple at her side.

"Yes, first a wedding, my love. Poor Friar Tuck! I know he was looking forward to marrying us."

"Yes, wouldn't he be surprised now? And think of everyone else in the Enchanted Forest."

"Think of Regina." Belle grimaced as she said it. Hopefully they would not think of Regina until much, much later. Jefferson had agreed to destroy the dark curse the moment he returned to the Enchanted Forest. Regina's revenge against Snow White would need to be postponed indefinitely, and she would not be happy. "Or not."

Rumple seemed to agree as he gave her another lingering kiss, right on the Emerald City street. "Not thinking of Regina, or anyone else right now. Only you, Belle."

"It's all right if you think about Bae too, Rumple. We'll find him together." Her smile lit up the street and he held her close.

"I'll think about him after our wedding night," he whispered into her hair.

Belle smiled. "Deal."


	11. Preparations

Glinda reclined in her glass orb as she combed the vast Land of Oz to find a suitable place for the wedding of Belle and Rumplestiltskin. She had learned much about Rumple and Belle in the days following their unexpected victory over the dagger's curse. Even though he was no longer the Dark One, Rumple still had the laser-like attention to detail that characterized all of his deals. He delighted in doing most of the wedding planning, while Belle seemed content with any plan as long as she was married to Rumple at the end of it.

"I just want it to be the wedding you deserve, Belle!" Rumple explained for the forty-third time, as he and Belle sat in the library of the inn at which they were staying. He was trying to plead his case to have a more extravagant wedding. It seemed to Belle as if, once he started planning, the wedding had taken on a life of its own and Belle was trying to rein him in. As Rumple looked into her flashing blue eyes, he could see a will equal to his own, though expressed in a less abrasive way. "I want every detail to be perfect."

"Rumple, I appreciate what you are trying to do, honestly I do, but there is no perfect. I've always had my heart set on a forest wedding, and outdoor weddings are just less predictable. Could you at least consider it?" Belle was secretly torn. She wanted her forest wedding, but she also wanted this wedding, their wedding, to be what Rumple wanted too. Was this really going to be so complicated? She sighed.

When Rumple heard her sigh, he was undone. He was becoming tuned in to her moods and the little nuances that made her Belle. That little sigh told him all he needed to know about her state of mind. He reached over to rub her neck and was surprised by the tightness in every muscle. Belle sighed with pleasure as he applied pressure to the formidable knots, and gradually they released. She leaned into him and he chided himself silently for being so inflexible. After what she had been through, the last thing he wanted was to cause Belle any stress. The fact that she was still willing to marry him at all was a miracle. "Whatever you wish, Belle," he said and smiled at her obvious relief.

"Really? I can have a simple ceremony in the forest like we originally planned?" Belle had to restrain herself from jumping up and down, and clapping her hands like a child. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, but he turned his head at the last moment, so that their lips met instead. As she leaned into him for a deeper, more satisfying kiss, she sighed again, but this sigh didn't worry him. "Thank you." She rose to her feet and walked over to the window, as if trying to see Glinda's progress from the library window.

"Thank you for the kiss or for giving in, once again?" Rumple said with a grin as he smacked her on the bottom.

Belle pretended to be shocked. "Both," she said with a wink. "How many more days until the wedding?" she teased.

"Two days, Belle!" Rumple was starting to get agitated again, but he refrained from pacing and sat back down on the sofa, as calmly as he could manage. Realizing how soothing her presence was to him, Belle sat next to Rumple, and he put his arm around her, pulling her close. "Okay, sweetheart, let's review what we have so far."

"Location" Rumple had been keeping a written checklist and had gone over it so many times that he could recite in in sequence, even though the list was over on the table.

"Undecided" Belle knew that Glinda would find them a beautiful place; they just needed to be patient. As she thought those words, she laughed. _Patient? __Remember with whom you are dealing, Belle! _Rumple merely repeated "undecided" and tried to breathe deeply.

"Flowers"

"Unnecessary. We're getting married in the forest, Rumple. We'll be surrounded by beauty."

"I can't argue there, Belle. Look at whom I'm marrying..." Belle blushed, unaccustomed as ever to receiving a compliment. Rumple began playing with her curly auburn hair as he continued with the list. "Witnesses"

Distracted a little by the hair play, Belle forced herself to answer in a normal tone of voice. "Lizzie will stand up with me, but who will you have?" Rumple didn't really have any male friends, in the traditional sense. He had acquaintances, people in his debt, and of course those who never wanted to have any dealings with him, but friends?

"I suppose Jefferson will have to do," Rumple grumbled. He thought the custom was ridiculous, but knew it was important to Belle to have Lizzie take part. Belle rewarded him with a bright smile as she thought of Jefferson and Lizzie standing up with them together. Surely it was a good omen to have a happily married couple as their attendants. Rumple went on. "Music"

They looked at one another. "No singing!" Rumple declared, remembering the propensity of the Munchkins to break into song.

Belle laughed. "Agreed! I'll see if I can find a lute player. It's the perfect accompaniment to an outdoor wedding." Rumple nodded, charmed by Belle's intelligence and musical ability. He would have to ask her how she gained that knowledge...

"See, now isn't this going well?" Belle got the list from the table and crossed off the items they had discussed.

Rumple had to admit it was far easier doing things Belle's way. "Dress" he said in a nonchalant tone of voice, but his eyes told a different story. He had been waiting to bring up the dress and hoped he would at least get his way in this one area. When Belle hesitated, he asked, "Belle?"

Belle looked down and tried to speak casually, as if the dress was merely one more thing on the list. "I don't actually have one," she said quietly. "The white dress you made for me was made by magic, and it's gone, along with everything else. I suppose I can wear my gold ball gown, but we have to let Lizzie know so she can bring it."

Rumple looked horrified. "You are _not _wearing that gown, Belle." As she started to protest, he explained, "Don't get me wrong, I _love_ that gown on you, but your wedding dress needs to be special, one of a kind, not something you've worn before. Leave it to me." Belle looked puzzled and started to speak, but Rumple held up his hand. "Can you trust me with this, darling?" She nodded slowly, wondering what he was up to.

"What will you wear, Rumple?"

"Belle, it doesn't matter what I wear, because all eyes will be on my beautiful bride." But Belle wasn't buying it. She knew that appearances mattered to Rumplestiltskin, with or without magic.

"I'll trust you with what _I'm_ wearing, if you trust me with _your_ attire," she said, already planning in her head. She had some _definite_ ideas about what she wanted to see him clothed in.

"Very well, my dear, but I think I got the better part of that deal," Rumple laughed, reminding Belle of his old giggle. _I guess you can't take all the Dark One out of him, _she thought. _It's actually fairly endearing, the way he slips into it from time to time. _

When Glinda returned early the next morning, she glowingly described a beautiful forest located next to the sparkling blue ocean. After thanking her, Belle took her aside to make some practical requests about Rumple's wedding ensemble and her own trousseau, especially items for the wedding night. Belle was not entirely comfortable speaking about her wedding night with Glinda, but the lovely witch was more than helpful, directing her to seamstresses and clothing stores. Belle had fun designing Rumple's clothes, and was even more delighted with the selection of lingerie, from which she chose carefully. "At least he'll be surprised about something," she told Lizzie when they went to collect the items the following evening.

"Oh, I think he'll be surprised with more than that," Lizzie said slyly. "He's how old, Belle? And it's been how long since he...well...you know?"

Belle punched her friend on the arm. "Stop it!" she said. And they both burst into laughter. Between gasping for air, laughing and stammering due to embarrassment, Belle managed to get out, "He's around 300 years old...in experience...(more laughter) but the breaking of the curse...left him at the age he was...when he was cursed. So I don't know how to answer that." Belle was bright red at the end of this exchange and she told her friend, "No more! This is private!" Lizzie reluctantly complied, but she sat with Belle on a nearby bench, trying to find the right words to say what was in her heart.

She took Belle's hand and gripped it tightly. "Belle, are you sure about this? I need to know that you're going to be safe. Rumplestiltskin has quite a past, you know. All this talk of adventure and Neverland and pirates...what will I tell your father?"

Belle relaxed and smiled her most genuine smile. Her brilliant blue eyes lit up with what looked like a reflection of the million stars in the sky that evening. She hugged Lizzie tightly and said, "Tell him I've found the perfect man for me, and that I'm finally going to have the life I was meant to have. Lizzie, you've known me since we were little girls together in Avonlea. Haven't I always longed to experience new things, new lands, new adventures? I thought it was too late for that when I agreed to go with Rumple to the Dark Castle, but look what happened! I'm marrying him, a man who loves me more than his own life, and all the adventures I could ever ask for. I'm happy, Lizzie!"

"Belle, wake up!" Lizzie shook her friend impatiently. "It's your wedding day!"

Belle turned over to look out the window. It was a crystal clear morning, with blue skies, golden sunshine and a cool mist in the air. She said a prayer of thanks and scrambled out of bed. Her forest wedding would have been severely compromised by a summer storm.

"Do you think your bridegroom has finished your dress yet? I mean, since the wedding is today, it might be nice to have it..." Lizzie teased. While Belle slipped into the bathing room, Lizzie went to the door and opened it. She was not disappointed. Just outside the door was a large box. It could only be one thing. "Belle, it's here!" she called, and Belle came out to see what Rumple had created for her.

Belle's heart began beating quickly as she reached for the box. There was a small card, delicately lettered with her name. She looked at Lizzie and smiled. "Always open the card first," they said in unison, recalling their parents' admonitions to them as little girls. Belle carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a simple white card on which was written,

_Grow old along with me, the best is yet to be._

_Belle, my heart has been yours for many months now, but from this day forward, it belongs to you completely, for all eternity. Thank you for doing me the honor of becoming my wife._

_~R~_

Overcome by emotion and by the beauty of the words she was reading, Belle walked over to the window seat and looked out at the gardens below. Tears flowed freely as she thought of all she and Rumple had gone through in their journey, starting as complete strangers and culminating in this wedding day. _Not culminating_, Belle reminded herself. _Beginning. _ _The best is yet to be. _ She laid her head on her hands and tried to imagine what their life together would be like. Allowing her friend all the time she needed, Lizzie busied herself about the room, packing Belle's belongings in a small bag, and getting her own things together. They would each be taking a journey tomorrow, but tonight Rumplestiltskin and Belle would be returning to this room as husband and wife.

"All right. I'm ready." Belle opened the box and drew out something wrapped in yards of soft cotton fabric. When she unwrapped it, she gasped with delight and looked mutely at Lizzie.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked. Belle held up the dress. It was an exact replica of her original wedding dress, the one made with magic by Rumple in the Dark Castle. Belle turned it over and over, admiring the beaded and jeweled bodice, and the overlapping layers of white lace on the skirt.

"I never thought I would see this dress again," she confessed to Lizzie. "I would have been happy with any dress Rumple made for me, but this...this is so unexpected, so perfectly dear of him. What it must have cost him to complete this in two days! And without magic!" Belle regretfully hung the dress up, and began her bath. The soft creams and oils which Lizzie had brought from Avonlea did wonders for her skin and hair, which had been sadly neglected during her captivity. Belle and Lizzie talked and laughed as Belle continued her preparations. The new lingerie was admired and modeled, their small bags were packed, and they read and re-read Rumple's card to Belle. Soon the girls heard the rumble of a coach downstairs and realized how late it was.

Belle jumped up off the bed in a panic, still dressed only in her new lingerie. "I can't go like this, Lizzie!"

Lizzie laughed. "Well, I'm sure the groom wouldn't mind, but, you're the bride, Belle. Everyone has to wait for you today." Belle was still looking alarmed, so Lizzie spoke calmly and firmly. "Put on your dress, sweetie. I'll do your hair in the coach." Lizzie quickly dressed herself and then turned her attention to helping Belle. The dress fit perfectly and the acquamarine crystals set off Belle's eyes to perfection. Grabbing her own overnight bag, Lizzie left Belle alone in the room and hurried to meet the coach. The dress's volume made it impossible to move quickly, so Belle had to be satisfied moving at a much slower pace than was her habit. As she went to close the door, she looked back at the room and whispered, "When I return, I'll be Rumple's wife." Then she clapped her hands together softly and made her way to join Lizzie in the coach. Her journey was beginning.


	12. Forever

Belle was late. Rumple paced back and forth in the forest, his feet wearing a deep path in the ground, which had previously been covered in pine needles. He tried to remain calm, but his fears and insecurities rose to the surface under times of stress, and this was no exception. He knew there was something wrong; either Belle was lost, pinned under an overturned carriage, kidnapped (again), or she had decided that she didn't love him after all. Without magic, he couldn't see the future, nor could he use his powers to look for her. He stomped carelessly through the brush and thrashed at the helpless tree branches that got in his way. Jefferson looked on with increasing concern. He knew instinctively that Belle and Lizzie were fine; he was not sure about Rumplestiltskin.

"I must look for her. She...I mean, they...might be hurt or lost. Can't you find me a horse or a carriage?" Rumple appealed to Jefferson in vain.

"I've explained this already, Rumplestiltskin," Jefferson replied calmly. "There was no need for the carriage to wait for us. They won't be coming back until after the ceremony. I'm sure they're fine, but _you're _going to have a heart attack if you don't sit still and calm down!"

Rumple took a deep breath. He sank down onto his knees and rested finally with his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and held the picture of Belle in his mind. His healthy, beautiful, loving Belle. He remembered the look in her eyes as she told him she would stay with him forever, and then when she confirmed that she would marry him. Again, forever. Deep down, he trusted her. Now he had to trust the fates to keep her safe on the long journey from Emerald City. "I knew we should have gotten married in the city," he grumbled, but Jefferson could tell this was his normal grumbling, not the panic of several moments ago.

"It's a good thing Belle isn't here to hear you say that."

Rumple smiled briefly and nodded. "Indeed." he said wryly. "She'd have my head for sure."

It was still well before the ceremony was to begin, but Rumple and Belle had hoped to have a few private moments together before the few guests arrived. "Now we'll be lucky to have the bride here before we start the wedding," Rumple said, almost to himself, but loud enough for Jefferson to overhear. Jefferson gave him a quick look, decided it wasn't worth the effort, and left him alone to brood.

At that moment, the carriage arrived. Rumple didn't move from his place on the ground, but Jefferson bounded over to it, and greeted his wife. She glanced over at the dejected Rumple, whispered a few words to Jefferson and got back inside the carriage. As the carriage departed, Rumple could stand it no longer.

"What in the hell is going on?" he begged Jefferson. "Why are they leaving?"

Jefferson thought about teasing Rumple a little, but after seeing how distraught he was, wisely decided against it. "Belle doesn't want you to see her before the wedding," he said carefully, unsure of Rumple's reaction.

"What?" Rumple exploded. "I've never heard of anything so ridiculous!"

"Well, apparently it's a custom in her kingdom, and she decided she rather liked it. Belle and Lizzie are going a little ways down the road to finish getting ready and you have been asked to stay away and be surprised like everyone else."

"I don't like it." Rumple resumed pacing, which Jefferson knew was a bad sign. "I wanted to see her in her dress before everyone else. Did _you_ see her?"

"I assure you, I didn't see a thing. Now, will you wait here or do I have to tie you up or something?"

Rumple sighed and paced a little more slowly. "I will wait."

"Good decision," Jefferson affirmed. "I'll be back with the guests in a few minutes. Don't worry, it should only be a few minutes more." Rumple looked like he was about to speak, but turned and held his tongue. "Amazing," Jefferson whispered to himself. "I wouldn't believe it was the same man."

And then it was time. The wedding guests were assembled in the clearing, surrounded by the tallest trees they had ever seen. Through the grove of trees they could see the ocean, bright blue and glistening as the sun bounced off the waves. Woodsmen had cut and hewn logs, arranging them in rows, so the guests could sit, if a little uncomfortably, during the short ceremony. Since it was afternoon, the filtered sunlight provided the only lighting, and the effect was magical. Unbeknownst to Belle and Rumple, Jefferson had spent the long night retrieving a few guests through the hat portal, in order that Belle would have her friends and family around her on her special day. Friar Tuck stood at the front of the makeshift "chapel" while Robin and Marian (with Baby Diana) occupied the first row of logs. On the other side of the aisle sat Maurice, Belle's father, who wiped away a tear. He never thought he would see his daughter again and now he was seeing her marry the "beast" who had taken her away from him. Fortunately Lizzie had explained, as best she could, about Rumplestiltskin's transformation and affirmed his love for Belle. Maurice knew he would never believe it until he saw it for himself. In the meantime, he was weeping for his little girl and for the life he wanted for her. Now she would never have that life and would be wed to, of all men, the Dark One. Glinda was there, of course, along with the wizard and the mayor of Munchkinland.

A lute song permeated the stillness and a hush fell over the crowd. Rumple and Jefferson took their places next to the friar and looked eagerly toward the path through the trees. Lizzie stepped out into the clearing, her blonde hair plaited in a french braid, with flowers woven among the plaits. She wore a simple gown in a blue and white floral print. Jefferson smiled broadly as she walked down the aisle and stood, waiting for Belle. He presented her with a single white rose and she kissed him gently in thanks. The guests rose in unison as the music stopped, then began again. They turned to greet the bride.

Rumple's heart was beating so fast that he thought he was not going to make it through the processional, much less the ceremony itself. He swayed a little on his feet and Jefferson caught his arm, but Rumple waved him away. He heard the lute playing and saw the assembled guests only dimly, for his focus was on that path and the arrival of his bride. He caught his breath as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen made her way through the trees and into the clearing. Instantly tears sprang into his eyes, but he didn't seem to notice or feel the need to brush them away. _Was this really happening? Was this treasure, this amazing, intelligent, adventurous and beautiful woman really going to marry me? _And he rejoiced in his heart, even though tears were streaming down his face.

Belle was a vision in the white dress Rumple had created with his own hands. Her auburn curls framed her face, with part of the hair woven and pulled back into a clip of flowers. Her skin glowed with the radiance of love; she took one look at Rumple and ran down the aisle to him. Throwing aside convention, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, wiping away his tears. "Don't cry, my darling Rumple," she said, almost in tears herself. "This is our happy day, the beginning of our life together. And I absolutely love what you're wearing..."

"Belle...thank you..." was all Rumple could say, and he hugged her tightly. Belle was very proud of her selections for his wedding attire; she had chosen black leather pants, a simple white cotton shirt and a grey brocade full length coat. Grey short boots completed the outfit and it was both stylish and comfortable.

"You look so handsome, Rumple, and thank you so much for my dress. I love it." Then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I added a few things, you know, underneath the dress, just to give it a little kick, but really, it's great..." Rumple grinned at his bride, shook his head in wonder at her audacity, and looked up beseechingly at Friar Tuck, who prudently began the ceremony.

"Assembled guests, friends and family of Belle and Rumplestiltskin, welcome to this joyous occasion."

At the word "family," Belle turned around, saw her father for the first time in over a year, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him and weeping. "The only thing that was missing from this day was you," she cried, "and now you're here." Again the unconventional ceremony stopped while Belle exchanged a few words with Maurice. No one could hear what they said, but it was clear that Belle was reassuring her father and that he was giving her his reluctant blessing. No one moved or spoke. After a few minutes, Belle resumed her place and the ceremony continued.

"True love is never to be taken for granted nor is it to be taken lightly. The love that Belle and Rumplestiltskin have is a rare gift, and has been forged by adversity, deepened by honesty, and tested by sacrifice. And yet it remains. Their love will shelter them in times of trouble, and will only enrich their times of joy. In the midst of significant pain, they have discovered love, and I defy anyone to stand in the way of that." The friar looked out over the crowd as if to challenge anyone who would object to the marriage. Satisfied, he resumed the ceremony.

"Rumplestiltskin, Belle, what tokens do you have to present to one another on this day?"

With those words, Rumple remembered the rose he was carrying and he presented it to Belle, a red rose symbolizing the first flower he gave to her in the Dark Castle. She took it, whispering "No flowers, hmm?" and smiling at him gratefully. She then addressed Friar Tuck and said "I have a ring." Lizzie handed Belle a leather pouch and she took the ring from within, passing it to the friar with a smile. Rumple looked shocked, as if he never considered that he would be wearing a wedding ring, but he smiled at his bride and nodded his head.

"I have a ring also," Rumple spoke with confidence. Jefferson handed Belle's ring to the friar, while Belle and Rumple turned to face one another. The rings were both simple gold bands, with no embellishments of any kind.

"I bless these rings in the name of True Love and with thankfulness for the perseverance of these two who stand before us this day. The gold band in the shape of a circle represents the eternal nature of love, that it may be tested and tried, but it never ends. May those who give and receive these rings live joyfully together for the rest of their days. Rumplestiltskin, repeat after me. I, Rumplestiltskin..."

As Rumple and Belle repeated their vows and exchanged their rings, accompanied by the lute and an occasional sniff from the guests, Rumple's anxiety began to dissipate. He noticed that he was breathing normally and was even enjoying the ceremony, especially his view of the bride. With Belle's hands clasped in his own, he felt at peace with his life and hopeful for his future for the first time he could remember. No longer did he have a thousand conflicting thoughts running through his brain. He appreciated the ability to look around, see the beauty and to be in this moment with Belle. He gently lifted Belle's hand to his lips and kissed it, without reservation and almost without thought to the ceremony and the assembled guests. It was as if he and Belle were alone in the forest. When Maurice saw Rumplestiltskin kiss Belle's hand, the tenderness of that gesture moved him greatly. He caught Rumple's eye, nodded his head and smiled, giving assent to the marriage at last from his heart.

After the vows were spoken and the rings exchanged, there was one last tradition to uphold. As Friar Tuck pronounced them husband and wife, Belle clasped her hands behind Rumple's neck and pulled him close to her. He chuckled briefly but had no time or thought for anything else once Belle's lips were on his. Their first married kiss was one to remember. They took their time, not caring about how it looked to their guests, nor the fact that people were waiting. This was their moment and they had certainly denied themselves plenty of kisses over the previous months.

As their heads came together after the kiss, Rumple whispered, "If I had my magic, I'd whisk you back to that inn so fast..."

"If I had magic," Belle replied, "I'd make all these people disappear and keep you all to myself from this moment on."

"There'll be plenty of time for that, sweetheart." And he grinned at his wife. "My wife."

"I love the sound of that, Rumple. My husband."

Friar Tuck cleared his throat, and both Belle and Rumple jumped a little, remembering where they were and what awaited them. They smiled at him and walked hand in hand down the aisle, not stopping until they reached their carriage.

"Maybe simple is better," Rumple sighed contentedly as the carriage sped back to the inn, with Belle's head resting on his chest, and his arm around her shoulder.

Belle smiled and closed her eyes. "I guess we forgot to plan a reception of some kind," she murmured.

"Indeed. Was that an oversight, or...?" He could see the slightest hint of a smile around the corners of Belle's mouth, but she said nothing. "I see I shall have to use another method to get the truth out of you, my wife."

"Well, if you must..." Belle tried to look apathetic, but failed entirely. The passion in her blue eyes could not be hidden, despite her attempts, and Rumple lifted her onto his lap, kissing her lips, her throat, down to the bodice of her gown. When Belle's breathing became uneven, he ran his finger along the lowcut neckline of her gown, teasing her with every touch.

"Definitely one of my lovelier creations," Rumple moved his hands over the bodice of the dress, admiring both the gown and the woman who wore it.

"I...we..." She had no idea what she was trying to say.

"Probably best not to speak, Belle, darling." And she was silent.

When the carriage pulled up to the inn, several hours later, Belle and Rumple emerged, sharing secret smiles. Rumple carried their small bags upstairs into the little room, returning downstairs to pay the coachman, once Belle was safely inside their chamber. As he approached the door to their room, he wondered, _Should I knock? _He decided to be on the safe side, and tapped quietly on the wooden door.

"Come in, Rumple."

Rumple smiled and entered. Belle was gazing out the window, with her hair cascading down her back in ripples of auburn curls. He covered the room in a few seconds and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck and shoulders in the process. Belle leaned back into Rumple, finally turning to press her lips against his. After a very long while, she looked up at him.

"I have one question for you, Rumple."

Rumple smiled again. "Just one, sweetheart?"

"Can you get me out of this dress?"

Despite the fact that he created the dress in the first place, and knew how to best untie the corseted bodice, Rumple's fingers had never been so clumsy. As he cursed himself under his breath for designing the bodice with so many interwoven laces, he was almost to the point of getting a knife to cut them right down the center, when at last they released. Belle held the dress in place with her shaking hands and backed out of the room into the bathing room. Once inside, she let the dress fall and stepped out of it, kicking off her heeled slippers and wiggling her toes in delight. As she debated about how much torture Rumple could stand, she hung her dress on a hook, touched up her makeup, brushed her hair out and removed the floral hair clip. With her shoes off and her hair unbound, she began to feel more relaxed and comfortable, and she decided to throw on a short black lacy robe over her midnight blue lingerie. It was a striking combination and she thought Rumple would approve.

When she opened the door, she gasped with pleasure. There were candles everywhere, and somehow the scent of roses. Turning to look at the bed, she discovered that the silk comforter was covered with red rose petals. Rumple stood by the window, dressed in a dark maroon robe with gold thread woven throughout. He looked so handsome, her Rumple, and she saw the love and passion in his eyes as he admired her beauty. He looked unsure, like he didn't know what to do next, so she decided to break the ice. She jumped up onto the bed and quickly threw the nearest pillow at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

"Oh, so this is how it's going to be, is it?" Rumple growled in mock-anger as he picked up the pillow and approached the bed menacingly. He got off a couple of good whacks, still retaining control of the pillow, but eventually Belle got it away from him with a few well-placed tickles, and mashed his face with it. They had a great time combining their pillow war with increasingly longer and more passionate kissing, until finally, as the candles burned lower, they snuggled together under the covers and gave themselves to one another. Once Rumple was asleep, Belle crept quietly out of bed and blew out all but one of the candles. She returned to find Rumple leaning on one arm, watching her silently, his eyes dark as coal.

"You didn't answer my question," he said accusingly, shaking a finger at Belle.

Belle tried to remember the question but had to give up. "What question?" she asked. "I must have been a little distracted when you were talking."

"Is this how it's going to be?" Rumple asked it in a joking tone, but his eyes told a different story. Belle could tell he was serious, but trying hard not to let his insecure nature overrule the strides he had made. She curled up next to Rumple on the bed, and wrapped him in her arms.

"Yes, Rumple. This is how it's going to be. I promised you forever and that's what you shall have." She felt his body relaxing and saw that his eyes were closing as he smiled at her. She stroked his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed and gave into the sleep which had eluded him for three nights.

"Forever," he whispered. And then they slept.


End file.
